Countless
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Sakura pikir terlibat one night stand dengan seorang laki-laki adalah hal kecil. Namun semua berubah jadi masalah besar saat mendapati dirinya hamil. Cepat. Tanpa cinta.Tanpa persiapan. Pernikahan itu terjadi sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban. Ini bukan akhir. Namun awal bagi hidup Sakura./Narusaku always/ Long oneshoot/Mainstream story/I warned you/Happy Birthday for Naruto/


Sapuan dari pandangannya membuat Sakura tertegun. Perabot-perabot mahal dengan segala bentuk artistik yang memenuhinya terpajang memanjakan mata. Pilar-pilar kokoh menjadi penunjang, membuat rumah dengan cat berwarna putih gading terkesan lebih indah. Bukan, Sakura tak bisa mengatakan ini rumah. Melainkan istana. Mirip seperti dalam bayang-bayang ketika dulu dirinya masih kecil karena seringnya menonton kartun disney.

Kali ini, ia tatapi sosok laki-laki yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Dia terlihat lebih tampan dari terakhir kali dirinya melihat. Struktur wajahnya masih tegas, dengan rahang yang kokoh dan mata tajam indah tanpa emosi. Rambut pirang keemasan yang begitu menawan setiap orang yang melihatnya. Bahkan Sakura masih bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya helaian rambut itu dalam sela jemarinya meski waktu telah berlalu dua bulan lamanya.

Sakura tahu dari tatapan yang lelaki itu layangkan tersirat perasaan tak suka akan kehadiran dirinya yang tiba-tiba dalam rumah mewah ini. Namun Sakura sendiri tak punya pilihan lain. Lelaki itu harus tahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Dia perlu tahu, meski Sakura sendiri masih tak begitu yakin akan ekspresi yang lelaki itu akan berikan.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu sampai disini?" Nada suara yang begitu rendah dengan intonasi-intonasi dalam dari lelaki itu sedikit menggetarkan keberanian Sakura. Bukan ia merasakan takut akan terpaan dari mata biru disana yang terus memandangi dirinya tanpa jeda seolah adanya dirinya sekarang adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sama halnya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya kali ini.

Sakura menarik nafas guna meneguhkan hati. Ia balas tatapan laki-laki disana dengan datar. Setelah ini, Sakura tahu bahwa hidup miliknya tak akan pernah sama lagi. Ia wanita kuat, dan Sakura akan terima konsekuensi dari semua perbuatannya ini.

"Aku hamil."

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing Always Narusaku**_

_**Warning: Out of character, Many Mistakes here, Boring, Story From me, Mainstream**_

_**Romance, family, drama maybe/Happy Birthday for My Lovely Naruto  
><strong>_

_**Truly long oneshoot (I warned you)**_

_**Rate T-M (For language, lime, etc)**_

.

.

.

**Countless**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidupnya normal-normal saja. Ia berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Cantik dan punya pekerjaan mapan disalah satu perusahan. Namun, satu malam itu merubah kehidupan damai miliknya. Itu pengalaman pertamanya terlibat sebuah _one night stand_ dengan orang asing yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Saat itu ia bahkan tak terlalu peduli keperawanan miliknya terambil oleh orang yang tak sekalipun ia kenali. Lagi pula, Sakura sendiri merasa beruntung bisa berbagi tempat tidur dengan lelaki tampan yang setiap langkahnya menjadi sorotan mata para wanita.

Lelaki itu bernama Naruto. Tipikal pria yang tak banyak bicara, jarang tersenyum dan memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Hanya dalam sekali tatapan mata birunya mampu membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut padanya. Jabatan sebagai salah satu pemilik perusahaan terkenal menjadi tambahan nilai kesempurnaanya. Hanya sebatas itu Sakura mengenal Naruto, itupun tertunjang dari majalah-majalah yang tak sengaja ia baca.

Namun, Sakura tak sepenuhnya tidur dengan Naruto karena nilai nyaris sempurna yang lelaki itu miliki. Saat itu, Sakura sendiri hanya membutuhkan pelampiasan karena status hubungan dirinya dengan seorang pemuda yang tak pernah terasa jelas dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Naruto disebuah bar, berbincang basa-basi dan berakhir di sebuah kamar hotel mewah. Tapi sialnya, Sakura justru mendapati dirinya hamil ketika ia mencoba mencari langkah baru.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" Satu tarikan senyum sungkan Sakura berikan ketika menatapi cermin didepannya. Satu orang wanita cantik berdiri dibelakangnya sembari membenahi gaun pengantin yang sekarang ini tengah Sakura kenakan.

"Iya, Ibu."

Beberapa minggu lalu, Sakura jelas masih mengingat bagaimana wajah Naruto yang sedikit menggelap karena pernyataan mengenai kehamilannya. Beberapa waktu lelaki itu hanya diam ditempatnya dengan otot-otot bahu miliknya yang terlihat menegang. Sakura tak terlalu terkejut ketika lelaki itu berbicara, meragukan kehamilannya.

_"Aku tak pernah tidur dengan lelaki manapun. "_ Sakura menjawab dengan begitu tenang kala itu. Seakan ini bukan masalah berat yang harus benar-benar dipikirkan. _"..aku tak terlalu ambil pusing jika kau meragukannya. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu padamu. Dan jangan berpikir, aku datang kemari untung meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu." _

Yah, Sakura sendiri sebenarnya telah punya pilihan. Ia bahkan telah merangkai dalam angan untuk membesarkan anak dalam rahimnya seorang diri. Ia hanya ingin memberitahukan ini kepada Naruto yang memang benar-benar Ayah dari kandungannya sekarang.

Ia tahu lelaki itu gusar dalam ekspresinya. Mungkin saja, Naruto tak pernah mengalami masalah rumit seperti ini. Sakura sendiri juga tak akan egois, Naruto adalah lelaki sempurna, ia tak ingin menghancurkan kehidupan lelaki itu jika ia meminta sebuah pertanggung jawaban meski sebenarnya satu sisi itu terasa tak adil.

_"Aku melakukan tanpa keterpaksaan..." _Sakura kembali berbicara saat merasa lelaki itu tak kunjung membuka bibirnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat. _"...kau juga tahu itu.." _

Sakura hendak memutuskan pamit pergi, saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya begitu tegap, tinggi dan kokoh. Yaa, dia memang terlalu sempurna. _"Aku akan tanggung jawab. Aku bukan lelaki yang akan lepas tangan dari setiap masalah yang telah ku perbuat." _Sakura masih bisa mendengar suara laki-laki itu berdengung dikepalanya meski sosoknya telah melesak pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih berdiam.

Semua terlalu cepat Sakura rasa. Beberapa menit kedepan ia tak akan lagi menggunakan nama Haruno, melainkan Namikaze yang akan disandangnya. Beruntung atau tidaknya menjadi pendamping seorang Naruto, Sakura terlalu pusing untung membandingkannya. Ia memang selalu bermimpi untuk menikah dengan pria tampan dan mapan yang akan selalu berada disisinya. Mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hati.

Tapi Sakura tahu, pernikahan ini bukan berdiri pada pondasi cinta yang selalu orang-orang butuhkan untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah penyatuan hubungan. Sampai detik inipun, Sakura masih menyimpan rasa untuk Gaara yang ia sendiri tak tahu harus menganggap apa pemuda itu. Lelaki itu juga tak kalah sempurna dengan Naruto. Ia tampan, kaya dan begitu baik. Mereka bersahabat sejak lama. Sakura yang sebagai pihak perempuan ingin meminta kejelasan akan status mereka. Ia sering mengatakan cinta pada lelaki itu, namun tak sekalipun Gaara membalasnya. Sakura bingung, Gaara selalu bersikap cemburu, protektif jika ia bersama lelaki lain namun jika Sakura menagih pernyataan cinta keluar dari mulut lelaki itu, Gaara selalu mengelak.

Dan Sakura terlalu lelah.

"Kau cantik sekali sayang. Aku beruntung memiliki menantu sepertimu." Suara lembut itu menyadarkan dirinya. Wanita yang sekarang tengah merengkuh tubuhnya adalah Kushina, Ibu Naruto. Sedikit berlega hati Sakura karena keluarga Naruto begitu menerima kedatangannya sebagai bagian baru Namikaze. Sakura dan Naruto telah mengatakan sebenarnya tentang masalah ini pada Minato dan Kushina. Tentang hubungan satu malam mereka yang berakhir seperti ini. Sama halnya dengan reaksi Naruto, Minato dan Kushina sempat terkejut tak percaya.

Sakura pikir mungkin akan terjadi pengusiran atau cacian seperti layaknya dalam sebuah drama televisi. Tapi ternyata semua meleset dari perkiraaannya, orang tua Naruto justru terlihat senang beberapa detik kemudian sembari mengatakan dengan nada tak percaya jika mereka akan segera memperoleh seorang cucu. Sakura bahkan hanya kaku ketika Kushina menghampiri dirinya lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Kau gugup?" Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terlihat tak tenang.

Gadis itu mengeleng pelan, mencoba untuk tak membuat Khawatir ibu mertuanya. "Apa tak apa ibu?" Suara Sakura seakan terdengar bisikan. Empunya sendiri sebenarnya ragu untuk bertanya seperti itu kepada Kushina.

Kushina terlihat tak paham. "Apa maksudmu sayang?" tanyanya perhatian.

Kepala Sakura sedikit tertunduk, tak kuasa untuk membalas tatapan dari Ibu mertuanya. "Menikah..." Suaranya nyaris tertelan kembali, ia bingung untuk memantapkan hati. "...aku dan Naruto bahkan tak saling kenal dan kami akan segera menikah. Apa ibu tak menyayangkan Naruto menikah denganku?!"

Kushina menangkup pipi Sakura yang terhias _make up_ cantik. "Apa yang kau bicarakan sayang?" Kushina terdengar tak suka "..kau adalah menantu idaman kami. Aku justru bersyukur, setidaknya Naruto tak lagi sering bergonta-ganti pacar.." Sakura membalas tatapan Kushina kali ini. Melihat senyum dari wanita cantik itu membuat hatinya menghangat. "...jika yang kau maksudkan cinta, kau jangan berpikir terlalu dalam. Percayalah, suatu saat nanti pasti akan berbeda."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia tak tahu, bisakah ia mencintai Naruto atau bisakah Naruto mencintainya?

Ataukah mungkin pernikahan ini berakhir saat anak dalam kandungannya lahir?

Sakura tak tahu.

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu tak besar juga tak terlalu mewah. Tapi cukup menawan untuk membuat iri para tamu yang hadir.

Tak begitu banyak yang diundang, hanya dari keluarga Naruto beserta kolega-kolega Ayahnya. Sakura hanya mengundang kakak laki-lakinya beserta tunangannya serta teman-teman dekatnya. Orang tua Sakura telah lama pergi sementara satu kakaknya masih mengenyam pendidikan jauh di Inggris.

Sakura sapukan pandangannya pada tamu yang hadir. Terlihat sekali, banyak para perempuan memasang wajah kecewa karena satu makhluk sempurna ciptaan Tuhan tak lagi sendiri. Andai saja para tamu-tamu disana mengetahui alasan pasti dibalik pernikahan ini sesungguhnya.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia alihkan perhatiannya dan kini terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang tengah asik berbincang dengan tamunya. Dari sekian banyak orang, lelaki itu selalu nampak bersinar diantara yang lainnya. Dia adalah magnet perhatian. Sakura mengatakan berkali-kali pada dirinya jika ia tak boleh-tak bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu. Bukan karena Gaara, melainkan terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa ia jangkau jika benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku iri, _dear_..." Satu senyum ia berikan atas ucapan calon kakak iparnya. Sakura cukup dekat dengan Shion, kekasih Sasori."..selama ini kau tak pernah bilang punya kekasih lain. Yang kudengar kau selalu membicarakan Gaara selain itu tak ada." Shion bermaksud mengoda Sakura. Memang, selama ini Sakura tak pernah menceritakan pria lain selain Gaara pada Shion. Dan itu cukup banyak membuat Sasori dan Shion terkejut ketika ia mengatakan akan menikah. Berbeda dengan keluarga Naruto yang mengetahui perihal kehamilannya, Sasori dan Shion belum mengetahui. Sakura belum ingin memberitahu mereka.

"Shion-nee, jangan berlebihan. Mungkin Gaara memang bukan takdirku, jadi kuputuskan untuk memilih Naruto." Sakura menjadi pembohong hebat sekarang. Ia sendiri tak punya alasan lain yang bisa diberikan. Pikirannya masih terasa penuh. Sejujurnya, ia belum benar-benar percaya jika sekarang dirinya telah menjadi seorang Namikaze. Tapi ada hal lain dari semua ini, setidaknya, mungkin dengan menikah dengan Naruto perlahan Sakura bisa melupakan sosok Gaara.

Ia tak mengundangnya bahkan tak memberitahukan tentang pernikahannya ini pada Gaara. Memang sengaja. Beberapa hari ini mereka putus kontak. Sakura tak ingin terlalu memikirkan reaksi apa yang akan Gaara terima ketika mendengar perihal pernikahannya ini. Toh, dengan sendirinya pemuda itu akan tahu.

Egois Sakura muncul. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana Gaara merasakan apa itu penolakan. Sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Sakura tahu, Gaara mencintainya namun ia tak pernah paham alasan apa yang membuat lelaki itu enggan jika mereka mulai bicara mengenai cinta.

"Sakura..." Tubuh terbalut gaun biru lembut menubruk tubuhnya cukup keras. Sakura sedikit terhuyung sebelum tersenyum membalas pelukan sahabatnya, Ino."...astaga aku tak percaya ini." Ino perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya terlihat cerah. "Kukira surat undangan itu hanya candaan tapi ternyata..kau...Naruto..." Ino tak kuasa meneruskan kalimat miliknya.

Ino terlihat begitu gembira, mungkin karena pilihan Sakura tak jatuh pada Gaara. Dari dulu Ino tak menyukai Sakura berhubungan dengan Gaara. Meski Ino sendiri juga sahabat lelaki berambut merah itu. Ino sering kali mengatakan bahwa Gaara bukan laki-laki tepat untuknya. Dan berkali-kali pula Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Aku tak ingin melihat kau menangis dipernikahanku ini..." Sakura menggoda kala melihat mata Ino berkaca-kaca. Ia kembali memeluk sahabat dekatnya itu. Perempuan berambut pirang itu pasti sangat bahagia. Andaikan ia juga.

"Aku hanya tak percaya kau menikah dengan pria sekeren Naruto..."Ino balas mencandai dan kemudian mereka saling melepas pelukan, tertawa bersama. Hari ini, hanya untuk hari ini biarkan Sakura merasakan hidup normal, sebelum hidup miliknya benar-benar berubah. Tak lagi seperti dulu.

.

.

.

"Keluar kota lagi?" Dari balik layar laptopnya, Sakura bertanya pada Naruto yang kini tengah sibuk memeriksa jadwal pekerjaan dalam ponsel pintarnya. Lelaki itu melirik Sakura singkat, sebelum kemudian menyimpan ponsel dalam jas hitamnya.

Lelaki itu meraih tasnya."Suna. Ada beberapa hal penting disana." Suaranya masih berat seperti biasanya.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya mendengar jawaban Naruto, masih sibuk mengetik-menyelesaikan pekerjaan miliknya. Seminggu ini, Sakura mencoba berteman dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua tinggal disalah satu apartement milik keluarga Naruto, tak jauh dari kantor kerja Sakura. Satu keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Sebenarnya tak terlalu banyak yang berubah dalam hidup Sakura untuk sementara ini.

Ia masih bekerja, masih bisa keluar bersama teman-temannya. Kehamilannya pun belum terlalu mengalami perubahan berarti. Untung saja ia tak mengalami kesulitan-kesulitan dalam kehamilannya tak seperti calon ibu kebanyakan. Ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Aku pergi." Naruto berucap datar. Ia melangkah keluar bersama dengan Paman Iruka assisten pribadinya. Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya, melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya. Tubuhnya sering cepat lelah semenjak mengandung. Naruto pernah mengatakan untuk tak perlu lagi bekerja, tapi Sakura menolak. Ia hanya tak ingin merasa bosan jika tak melakukan apa-apa.

Tangan Sakura bergerak mengusap perutnya yang masih datar. Kebiasan baru yang sering dilakukannya. Atau terkadang ia mengajak bicara calon anaknya jika mulai suntuk. Tinggal bersama Naruto selayaknya tinggal bersama batu. Lelaki itu susah untuk diajak diskusi. Terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mengurus hal ini-itu.

"Nona, ini susunya.." Sakura menoleh lalu menerima segelas susu hangat yang dibuatkan oleh seorang pelayannya. Ia tegak habis sekaligus satu gelas susu itu. Kehamilan ini membuatnya jadi wanita rakus. Pagi ini saja ia sudah menghabiskan beberapa potong kue, roti dan beberapa buah. Sakura harus bersiap-siap dengan perubahan tubuhnya nanti.

"Ada yang anda inginkan lagi, Nona?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Diletakkan gelas kosong ditangannya diatas meja samping laptopnya. Ia melirik kearah Tayuya, menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kau sudah pernah hamil, ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya itu?" Sakura menepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya memberi isyarat agar wanita muda itu duduk disampingnya.

Tayuya bergerak kikuk dengan sikap hormat duduk disebelah Sakura, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Wanita itu memang telah menikah, dan memiliki seorang anak berumur lima tahun. Suaminya bekerja disalah satu perusahan sebagai karyawan. Sakura mengetahuinya karena saat ia merasa bosan ia kadang mengajak Tayuya untuk mengobrol."Bersikap biasalah padaku...anggap saja aku teman." Kata Sakura ramah.

Tayuya mengangguk singkat. "Memang Nona merasa aneh dengan kehamilan anda?"Tanyanya sopan.

Sakura menatap kedepan, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa ini sedikit...kau tahulah." Suaranya terdengar lelah.

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. " Untuk kehamilan pertama memang seperti itu. Dulu aku juga sempat merasakan tak enak. Tapi setelah tiga atau empat bulan Nona pasti terbiasa." Sakura melirik kearah Tayuya. Kadang ia merasa iri pada Tayuya, umur mereka tentulah tak terlalu berbeda jauh, namun Sakura merasa Tayuya selalu bisa bersikap dewasa diumurnya.

"Apa yang yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk menikah?" Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya tak terpikirkan olehnya, namun mungkin karena rasa penasaran, tanpa ia sadari sendiri pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. "...itu bukan hal biasa."

Tayuya terlihat tersenyum teduh, kadang jika melihat senyum Tayuya membuat Sakura menginginkan seorang kakak perempuan disampingnya."Itu pilihan Nona...Kami sudah siap dan kami memutuskan menikah. Maaf kenapa Nona bertanya seperti itu?"

Sakura kembali merenung. Dia tak punya pilihan, pernikahan ini adalah opsi darurat yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Dia bukan seperti Tayuya, hidup mereka berbeda. "Kau mencintai suamimu?" Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Tayuya sebelumnya, dan sedetik kemudian merasa bodoh karena telah lancang bertanya seperti itu. "..maaf aku tak bermaksud menanyakan itu padamu."

Tayuya tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak apa-apa Nona. Saya mengerti, jika Nona bertanya seperti itu.." Sakura diam. "..saya mencintai suami saya. Seperti pada istri umumnya." Jawaban itu memang benar. Tapi bagaimana jika pernikahan ini pun tak ada yang saling menginginkan?

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini padaku?" Suara berat penuh dengan amarah menerjang pendengaranya. Tatapan tajam dengan kilatan emosi kini menusuk dua bola mata hijaunya. Menghujaninya dengan beribu pertanyaan. Sakura tak terlalu terkejut akan kedatangan Gaara di kantornya, menariknya sedikit paksa untuk berbicara berdua, mengabaikan jerit protes Ino agar berhenti menganggu dirinya.

Cengkraman Gaara pada lengannya terlalu erat, hingga Sakura bisa merasakan sakit akibat ulah lelaki di depannya. "...bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa sekalipun mengatakan padaku?" Desisnya.

Sakura mencoba bersikap tenang, tak akan membalas nada tinggi suara Gaara dengan teriakan seperti yang sudah-sudah. "Aku tak perlu memberitahumu. Lapi pula sekarang, kau sudah tahu bukan?" Gaara terlalu marah, Sakura tahu itu. Lelaki itu tak pernah menatapnya seperti ini. Bersikap sedikit kasar kepadanya. "...kau bukan anak kecil lagi Gaara."

_"Bullshit..."_ Gaara menggeram marah. Dilepaskan dengan kasar cekalannya pada lengan Sakura. "..permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan sekarang? Cepat hentikan sebelum kau benar-benar menyesal."

Permainan?

Sakura tak tahu jika Gaara bisa sebodoh itu. Pernikahan ia anggap permainan?

"Berpikir logis Gaara. Apa sekarang kau pikir aku sedang mencandaimu dengan mengatakan semua ini hanya lelucon. Aku sudah menikah Gaara." Sakura menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya sebagai penegasan. "Kau harus sadar itu.." Ini terlewat batas. Ia ingin menjerit pada laki-laki di depannya. Mengatakan jika semua hal ini tak akan terjadi jika Gaara berani untuk membuat sebuah komitmen dengan dirinya, bukan menjadi pencundang seperti selama ini yang terjadi.

Gaara hampir mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya pada dinding dibelakang Sakura. Gaara telah keluar dari kendali dirinya. Ia tak bisa terima jika seseorang yang ia cintai berpaling darinya. "Kau tak bisa bersikap seperti ini padaku, Sakura" Sakura bisa menangkap nada ancaman disana.

Ia mendengus. "Tidak bisa?" Sakura mendesis sinis. "Aku bisa melakukan hal sama, seperti yang kau lakukan. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang aku mencintaimu tapi kau selalu mengabaikan. Aku punya batas diri. Semua orang punya titik lelah." Bukan, sejujurnya Sakura tak ingin mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin menjelaskan semua secara baik-baik. Ia masih ingin berteman dengan Gaara. Masih ingin bisa pergi bersama-sama seperti sedia kala.

"Aku tahu dirimu Sakura..."

Perasaannya berubah-ubah. Detik ini Sakura ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia bingung dengan situasi yang menurutnya semakin merumit. Ia ingin berlari pada pelukan Ino atau kakaknya mengatakan bahwa ia lelah. Ia tak ingin jadi seperti ini.

_'Jika kau mengerti aku, semua tak akan seperti ini, Gaara. Kau masih belum paham.'_ Sakura membatin perih dalam hati.

Kepala Sakura tertunduk, ia bungkam seribu bahasa. "Sampai saat ini pun aku tahu perasaanmu padaku tak berubah. Cepat atau lambat aku akan tahu apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal ini."

Sakura kaku ketika Gaara melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia kira ia tak akan lagi menangis, tapi sekarang ia bisa merasakan kedua matanya yang basah. Ingin menyalakan Gaara akan semua ini, ia ingin. Tapi...dirinya yang lebih bersalah akan semuanya.

.

.

.

Rumah gelap ketika dirinya pulang. Tayuya nampaknya telah pulang ke rumahnya. Dia bekerja dari pagi sampai senja. Sakura yang mengijinkan, kasihan jika anaknya terus-terusan ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya bekerja.

Sakura melepaskan mantel yang dikenakannya dan menggantungnya disamping pintu. Ia menyamankan diri di sofa, sedetik kemudian ia menangis kembali. Hormon kehamilannya benar-benar membuatnya jadi sensitif terhadap sesuatu, dan ia benci itu. Sakura takut tak bisa mengontrol emosinya jika suatu saat nanti berhadapan dengan teman-teman atau kakaknya, terlebih Gaara.

Wajahnya mengusut. Dan Sakura tak ingin melihat kearah cermin sekarang. Menatapi bagaimana rupanya saat ini. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa lapar kembali. Padahal tadi sebelum kembali kerumah ia sempat mampir ke caffe langganannya.

Ketika ia menghapus wajah basahnya bersiap berdiri menuju dapur, pintu apartementnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan Naruto yang telah pulang. Sakura menautkan alis, merasa heran akan kehadiran Naruto.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan ke Suna?" Tanyanya sembari berdiri.

Naruto mengantung jasnya, merapikan sejenak kemejanya yang mengusut. "_Cancel._."Katanya pelan. "..aku menyuruh Paman Iruka mengurusnya." Tambahnya datar. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan melewati Sakura. Sesaat membuat Sakura mengeryit mencium bau tak biasa dari tubuh Naruto. Ini bukan harum parfum Naruto. Terlalu manis, pastilah milik seorang wanita.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, merasa bukan urusannya. Mereka menikah, tapi mereka bebas untuk melakukan hal pribadi-keinginan masing-masing termasuk masalah percintaan. Sakura tak mempermasalahkan jika Naruto memiliki gadis lain diluar sana, toh ia sendiripun masih memiliki masalah dengan Gaara.

"Naruto..." Sakura memanggil pelan ketika lelaki itu hendak membuka kamarnya. Tubuh tegapnya berbalik, tak mengatakan apa-apa tapi alisnya bertaut menunggu. "...aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan diluar?" Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya menunjukan sebelah gigi taringnya. Memperlihatkan cengiran.

Sepertinya mood Sakura kembali berubah.

Naruto diam beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat bahunya. _"Fine."_

.

.

.

"Kau hamil?" Nyatanya suara Ino lebih menggelegar daripada petir yang menyambar. Seharusnya Sakura menyadari hal itu dari awal. Telinganya terasa berdengung sekarang. Padahal ia memberitahukan hal ini sekarang bagaimana jika ia mengatakan sebelum menikah. Pastilah Ino akan lebih bertingkah heboh.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan Sakura-chan?" Hinata, wanita cantik teman sekantornya itu nampak memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, apa kata _'Aku hamil sekarang'_ tak cukup meyakinkan para sahabatnya. Memang ada lelucon seperti itu?

Sakura menyendok _ice cream_ vanilanya, menyuap dan membiarkan melumer mendinginkan isi dalam mulutnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tak langsung menjawab dan membiarkan teman-temannya yang lain menunggu dengan wajah penuh penasaran. Dengan tenang Sakura meletakan sendoknya kembali ke dalam gelas ice cream, menjilat-membersihkan sisa ice cream dibibirnya. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bermain komedi. Aku hamil. Ada bayi dalam perutku." Suaranya ia pertegas. Memang keajaiban jika dirinya hamil? Wanita memang hamilkan?

Ino menggelengkan kepala pelan mencoba mereda pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang. "Astaga, aku benar-benar...kau berhasil membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung." Katanya berlebihan.

Sakura mendengus kesal."Memang salah jika aku hamil? Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh, Pig? Salah satu tujuan orang menikah adalah membuat anak." Ok, nampaknya Sakura terlalu frontal kali ini.

"Kami hanya merasa heran Sakura..." Tenten membuka suara. "Padahal baru beberapa minggu lalu sahabat manja kami menangis menceritakan brengseknya si Sabaku dan kemudian kami mendengar kau menikah dengan Namikaze dan sekarang..." Tenten mengangkat tangannya penuh dengan perasaan tak percaya.

Sakura menikmati kembali i_ce cream_nya, tak ingin mempermasalahkan ucapan Tenten, dan saat-saat ini ia enggan memikirkan Gaara. Terlalu malas dan itu bisa membuat moodnya cepat memburuk. "Apa kalian tak ikut senang?" tanya pelan.

Ino menggerang pelan. "Sakura sayang, kami hanya terkejut. Bukan kami tak senang, justru kami sangat senang. Aku malah khawatir kau nanti tak bisa mengurus anakmu jika mengingat bagaimana buruknya kelakuanmu itu selama ini." Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Saling melemparkan candaan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sakura tahu, teman-temannya adalah hal tepat untuk ia ajak bicara. Suatu saat nanti, ia akan mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan jemari-jemari tangannya yang menari-nari diatas keyboard laptop. Ia menoleh kearah Naruto yang kini duduk beberapa centi disebelahnya. Wajah tampannya terlihat lelah, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak melepas dasi yang melingkar di lehernya. Dia baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Ada masalah?" Sakura bertanya pelan. Sedikit banyak merasa simpatik dengan Naruto. Selama tinggal dengannya, Sakura baru menyadari jika hidup Naruto tak sepenuhnya sempurna seperti yang ia kira. Lelaki itu terlalu terbebani dengan pekerjaannya, pantas saja ketika dulu mereka bertemu di bar Naruto enggan menceritakan pekerjaannya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, bahunya terlihat turun dengan punggung bersandar pada sofa. "Tidak." Katanya terlampau rendah, hingga Sakura hanya seperti mendengar bisikan angin. Naruto tak pernah menceritakan masalahnya, sementara Sakura tak ingin bersikap ikut campur. Dia tak ingin lebih membebani Naruto, cukup pernikahan ini saja yang menjadi masalah.

Mengangkat bahunya, Sakura kembali mengetik. Ini hampir akhir bulan dan banyak laporan yang harus dibuatnya, terpaksa ia membawa pekerjaannya pulang. "Bagaimana kandunganmu?" Terkejut. Sangat, ketika telapak tangan hangat Naruto berada diatas perutnya yang belum membesar. Ketika Sakura menoleh, Naruto tengah menatapnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka terlibat kontak fisik tanpa kepuraan. Sakura tak bisa membaca apa yang tengah Naruto pikirkan. Sulit untuk menebak air raut wajah Naruto.

Sakura menarik senyum dengan kikuk. Tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Baik." Ia bahkan sulit untuk mencari jawaban. Kata yang ingin ia ucapakan hanya bisa tertelan kembali dalam tenggorokan. Gerak pacu jantungnya yang semula normal kini terlampau kencang. Sakura takut jika Naruto sampai mendengarnya.

Naruto menarik tangannya. "Baguslah.." Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Mungkin terlalu lelah.

Sakura merasakan kehangatan menguar meninggalkannya, ia meletakkan laptopnya diatas meja. Lalu melirik kearah Naruto kembali, tangannya -tanpa ia sadari- bergerak menyentuh sisi pelipis Naruto. Menyingkarkan beberapa helai pirangnya yang jatuh di atas wajah.

Naruto membuka mata merasakan sapuan Sakura, ia hanya diam. Menatap lurus Sakura. Membiarkan 'istrinya' membelai wajahnya. Sebelum kemudian, tangan kokohnya meraih pergelangan Sakura. Menghentikan gerak wanita itu. Sakura kaku. Mata indahnya membola menyadari aksi lancangnya. Ia membuka bibir mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu saat mendapati Naruto hanya diam memandanginya tanpa berinisiatif membuka percakapan.

"Naru..."

_Kringg...kringg...kringg..._

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju letak telepon di dekat dapur. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa terbengong merutuki kebodohannya.

_"Baka.."_

_._

_._

_._

Nafsu makan Sakura benar-benar tak terkontrol lagi. Ia sudah menegak dua gelas susu pagi ini. Ia memasukan potongan buah jeruk kedalam mulutnya dan menikmati dalam khidmat. Kushina yang duduk di seberang mejanya menatap dengan wajah berbinar. Ia kembali mengupas apel ditangannya.

"Aku senang. Kau terlihat sehat sayang.."

"Juga gendut Ibu.."

Kushina tertawa mendengar timpalan Sakura. Wanita cantik itu memasukan potongan apel kedalam piring. Meraih buah lain untuk ia kupas. Hari ini hari minggu, ia sengaja mengunjungi Sakura dan Naruto. Sebelum kemari ia sempati menelpon Naruto agar tak berangkat kerja karena dirinya akan datang.

Kushina tahu tabiat anaknya. Meski hari minggu, Naruto tetap bekerja. Tak memberi libur barang sedikit saja untuk tubuhnya. " Itu biasa sayang. Dulu aku juga begitu waktu mengandung Naruto." Kushina berucap bijak. Ia berdiri dan membawa piring kotor dan menyerahkan kepada Tayuya, lalu kembali duduk dihadapan Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan kunyahannya. "Apa ibu dulu juga sangat sensitif terhadap sesuatu hal kecil?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, lalu kembali mengunyah potongan apel dalam mulutnya.

Kushina tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk. "Hormon orang hamil memang bisa meledak-ledak kapan saja. Cepat marah. Menangis. Senang. Kau merasakannya sayang?"

Sakura menaik turunkan kepalanya pelan. "Iya, terasa sedikit menyebalkan." Akunya jujur.

Kushina mengganti topik. "Apa Naruto bersikap baik padamu?" Sakura menghentikan pergerakannya, lalu teringat kejadian beberapa malam lalu. Memang setelah itu mereka bersikap normal kembali selayaknya tak terjadi apa-apa, tapi jika mengingatnya kembali membuat pipi Sakura tiba-tiba menghangat.

"Dia baik ibu." Katanya mencoba menghilangkan nada gugup dalam suaranya.

Kushina terlihat diam sebelum kemudian terdengar kembali berbicara. "Kalian masih tidur terpisah?"Sakura menangkap nada kegetiran dalam pertanyaan ibu mertuanya. Sakura tahu, Kushina berharap lebih pada pernikahannya ini. Namun Sakura, maupun Naruto sendiri tak mungkin mewujudkannya.

"Maafkan aku ibu.." Nada suara Sakura merendah. Merasa sedih jika menatap wajah Ibu mertuanya. Kushina telah ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya. Dia begitu baik dan perhatian kepadanya, bahkan hampir setiap hari ia sempatkan menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan kandungannya.

"Tidak. Jangan minta maaf, Sayang."Kushina meraih tangan Sakura, merematnya dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya melalui sentuhan itu. "Ibu sangat menyayangimu..."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu, aku juga sangat menyayangi ibu."

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum, Tayuya yang masih berdiri disana pun juga tersenyum melihat keduanya. Mereka kembali pada posisi masing-masing ketika sosok Naruto masuk kedalam dapur.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

.

.

.

Naruto sedikit mengeryit, wajahnya yang selalu nampak datar kini terlihat berekspresi. "Kau yakin akan memakan itu semua?" Jemarinya menunjuk kearah piring-piring yang memenuhi meja tempat mereka duduk. Mereka berdua baru saja mengantar Kushina pulang ke kediaman Namikaze, dan Sakura tiba-tiba meminta untuk mampir ke salah satu restoran. Mengatakan jika ia merasa lapar. "Kau bahkan baru saja makan malam di rumah."

Sakura merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto. Sekali berucap panjang, tapi yang keluar bukan kata-kata yang enak didengar. Lebih baik lelaki itu tak usah berbicara. "Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan bayar." Kata Sakura dengan nada jengkel namun sesaat kemudian tak lagi peduli dan asik menikmati sepiring spaggeti yang dipesannya.

Naruto terdengar menghela nafas dan kemudian menikmati teh yang ia pesan dalam diam. "Aku hanya terkejut." Katanya pelan tak lagi bersikap menyebalkan. "Apa 'dia' begitu membuatmu kesusahan?"

"Kadang-kadang." Sakura mulai merasa canggung jika membicarakan anak dalam kandungannya pada Naruto. Bukan ia tak suka, justru senang lelaki itu masih peduli kepada kandungannya.

Sakura melirik Naruto disela makannya. Mengangkat bahu, Sakura mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan lelaki pirang itu. Sesaat mereka berdua hanya diam dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sesekali Naruto mendapat telepon urusan pekerjaan dan terlibat pembicaraan penting lalu terputus se pihak oleh Naruto untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau punya kekasih?" Sakura bertanya setelah menghabiskan semangkuk sup jagung. Bukan ia ingin bersikap ikut campur akan masalah pribadi Naruto. Namun Sakura telah memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih 'dekat' dengan Naruto. Semisal bersahabat, mungkin. Itu terdengar lucu jika mengingat status suami-istri yang mereka sandang. Tapi apa salahnya bersahabat. Sakura suka berteman. Dan tak ada salahnya berbagi masalah.

Naruto melayangkan tatapan tak berekspresi andalannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya tak tertarik.

Sakura menelan ludah mendengar suara berat Naruto. Sedikit bingung mencari jawaban. "Hanya ingin tahu." Sahutnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Naruto mendengus. "Kenapa ingin tahu?" Ia bertanya malas.

Ok, Sakura lupa jika Naruto bukan orang yang asik untuk diajak berbicara. Dia tak seperti Kiba yang asik untuk diajak memperbincangkan sesuatu, atau Lee yang suka sekali membuatnya tertawa terbahak. Atau Gaara yang...

Kenapa dia jadi berpikir tentang Gaara?

Sakura menggerang pelan. Ia memberesi tasnya. "Kita pulang. Aku sudah kenyang." Kehilangan mood Sakura bangkit dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya terheran dengan sikapnya.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dan mendapati Naruto tertidur di sofa ketika dirinya keluar dari kamar, tak biasanya suaminya itu masih tidur di jam-jam seperti ini. Sakura berjalan menghampiri Tayuya yang sibuk memasak di dapur. Tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Tayuya bermaksud agar tak membuatnya terkejut. Tapi tetap saja wanita itu nampak kaget.

"Apa Naruto sejak tadi tidur disana?"

Tayuya menggeleng pelan. "Tuan sudah tidur disana sejak saya datang, Nona." Katanya sopan.

Sakura berdehem pelan lalu kembali ke tempat Naruto. Ia sedikit menunduk, memperhatikan wajah tidurnya. Sedikit ragu, Sakura menggerakan tangannya menyentuh lengan Naruto bermaksud untuk membangungkannya. "Naruto, bangunlah. Apa kau tidak pergi ke kantor?"

Sakura mengeryit, ia belum juga merespon. Tangan Sakura beralih menyentuh wajah Naruto, terasa hangat dipermukaan kulitnya. Ia demam. "Naruto, kau sakit?" Sakura menepuk pelan sisi pipinya, merasa cemas. "...Tayuya bisakah ambilkan air dingin? Sepertinya Naruto demam." Sakura sedikit berteriak. Ia mendengar Tayuya menyahutinya dari dalam dapur, sementara Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya dan keluar membawa selimut. Bersamaan itu pula Tayuya membawa sebaskom air dingin dengan sebuah kain kompres dari dapur.

Sakura menebarkan selimut diatas tubuh Naruto. Mematikan mesin pendingin yang menyala dan mengompresnya. "Apa perlu ke dokter?" Sakura bertanya pada Tayuya, cukup bingung karena ia sendiri jarang merawat orang sakit.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu Nona. Tunggu sampai demamnya reda, kalau belum juga turun. Baru dibawa ke dokter."

Sakura mengangguk pelan pertanda setuju. Ia memandangi Naruto lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. "Tolong telepon Paman Iruka untuk mengabarkan kalau Naruto sedang sakit." Katanya pada Tayuya. Wanita itu mengangguk lalu bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan suamimu?"

Sakura melirik singkat pada Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kearah jendela yang dibiarkan separuh terbuka, menghantarkan tiupan angin sore yang hangat. Lalu menatap keluar, setengah termenung. "Panasnya sudah reda. Tapi dia masih belum bangun." Jawab Sakura pelan. Dia dan Tayuya tadi bersusah payah hanya untuk membawa Naruto ke kamar

Helaan lega terdengar dari Ino di seberang telepon sana. "Syukurlah, jangan terlalu dibuat cemas. Tak baik untuk calon anakmu." Sarannya terdengar seperti seorang Ibu-ibu. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia terpaksa pulang cepat dari kantor hari ini, takut Naruto tak ada yang merawat jika Tayuya pulang kerumahnya.

"Aku tahu, Ino." Lalu ia dengar suara gerangan dari belakang dan melihat Naruto yang kini mulai sadar. "...sepertinya Naruto sudah bangun. Aku akan telepon lagi, nanti." Ujarnya sembari menghampiri tempat Naruto terbaring.

"Tentu." Dan Sakura meletakan ponselnya diatas meja setelah sambungannya dengan Ino terputus. Ia mendekati Naruto. Menyingkarkan kain kompres didahinya dan memasukan kedalam baskom. Mata biru itu perlahan terlihat, sedikit sayu.

Sakura duduk ditepi ranjang. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia membantu Naruto untuk duduk. Lelaki itu terlihat sedikit linglung. Entahlah, Sakura tak benar-benar bisa memastikan. "..tadi kau demam." jelasnya. Naruto memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian melirik Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak minum kemarin malam. Kepalaku sakit sekali." Suaranya benar-benar terdengar serak. Sakura juga tak tahu kemarin Naruto pulang jam berapa, ia telah tertidur ketika jam di kamarnya menunjuk pukul sembilan. Jadi ia tak tahu jika Naruto pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kau butuh sesuatu? Aku akan ambil kan." Tawar Sakura. Naruto hanya diam sembari masih menatap Sakura, lalu tangannya bergerak meraih satu tangan Sakura. Menyalurkan rasa hangat dari permukaan kulitnya.

"Tidak. Temani aku disini." Sakura hanya bisu, menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun selayaknya robot sebagai tanda persetujuan dan membiarkan Naruto kembali berbaring untuk meneruskan istirahat. Dengan tangannya yang kini masih dalam genggaman tangan Naruto.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Sakura merasakan debaran tak biasa dalam jantungnya.

Bukan karena Gaara.

Melainkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Sakura mulai merasakan perubahan berarti pada tubuhnya ketika kehamilannya menginjak usia empat bulan. Perutnya sudah mulai buncit, pipinya semakin chubby dan Sakura bisa merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa berlemak. Menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali sebagai ungkapan tak percaya nya ketika menatapi tubuh telanjangnya dicermin. Dulu kulit tubuhnya yang selalu ia rawat dengan harga tak murah kini terlihat aneh dengan bercak-cak _stretch mark_, rasa-rasanya semua jadi musnah sia-sia hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Ia menangis. Entah karena perubahan tubuhnya atau hal lain. Bahkan ia sampai tersedu-sedu dibuatnya.

"Sakura.." Terdengar ketukan pelan dari arah pintu kamar mandi disertai panggilan dari Naruto. "...cepatlah. Kita bisa terlambat."

Sakura menghapus cepat-cepat air matanya. Meraih pakaian mandinya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ia sedikit berteriak, mencoba agar suaranya tak terdengar serak. Dan sesaat kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki Naruto menjauh.

Hari ini, ia dan Naruto akan menemui dokter Tsunade untuk memeriksakan kondisi kandungannya. Sebenarnya tak begitu banyak yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sakura merasa sehat-sehat saja, tapi Kushina menyarankan cek rutin agar bayinya selalu sehat dan dalam keadaan baik-baik.

"Kau lihat ini Naruto. Manis sekali." Mereka baru saja selesai memeriksakan kandungan Sakura. Sebuah lembar foto berada ditangan Sakura -foto USG anaknya- dan ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum seraya mengatakan manis, lucu dan hal sebagainya. Naruto melirik sekilas, masih berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir.

"Aku tahu." Timpalnya singkat. Meski begitu, ketika Sakura menumpukan pandangan pada wajah Naruto, sama halnya dengan dirinya, ada kesan takjub yang bisa Sakura tangkap darinya. "Ibu pasti juga akan senang melihatnya." Sedikit tak percaya ketika Naruto menambahkan kata dalam kalimatnya, membuat senyum Sakura semakin lebar dan mengangguk setuju padanya.

"Tapi Naruto.." Lelaki itu menoleh ketika mobilnya berhenti karena lampu merah. Alisnya hanya bertaut menunggu. Sakura menampilkan cengirannya. "..aku lapar, bisa kita mampir ditempat biasa?"

Harusnya Naruto bisa menerka hal itu.

.

.

.

Sakura tak berusaha untuk membalas tatapan tajam dari orang yang duduk diseberang kursinya. Ia hanya sedikit menunduk dan sesekali melirik sekilas. Bibir bawahnya sesekali ia gigit untuk mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang melanda.

"Aku sudah tahu." Suara Gaara begitu berat. "..semuanya."

Sakura teguhkan hati untuk menatap sepenuhnya lelaki itu. Ia tak akan berusaha membela diri, mengelak atau hal lainnya. Ia telah siap jika laki-laki itu ingin memakinya, menumpahkan emosi atau apalah dan Sakura akan mendengarkannya. Tak ingin peduli darimana Gaara mendapatkan semua informasi. Lelaki itu bisa melakukan hal apapun jika telah berkeinginan.

"Kau membuatku hancur.." Nada kegetiran Sakura tangkap dari ucapan Gaara sekarang. Dan ia tak berkutik. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya sekedar untuk mencari kata penghibur ia kesusahan. "...kau tidur dengan orang lain, hamil dan menikah dengannya."

Sakura bisa saja berbalik menyerang. Mengatakan semua tak akan terjadi jika Gaara mau sedikit saja jujur akan perasaannya. Namun, ia tak ingin membuat lelaki itu semakin terluka karenanya.

"Sakura..." Sakura kaku dan lidahnya begitu kelu untuk sekedar berkata-kata atau menyahuti. " kau berkhianat..."

Sakura ingin mendengus geli. Berkhianat? Bahkan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana bisa Gaara mengatainya berkhianat?

"Kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu..."

Kau salah Gaara. Sakura membatu. Semua terlambat. Sangat.

Sakura tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah pulang kerumah dan menangis sepuas hatinya. Padahal baru kemarin ia merasa senang melihat foto USG anaknya, tapi sekarang Gaara dengan seenaknya menghancurkan semua dalam tempo yang begitu singkat. Harusnya tadi ia tak setuju saat Gaara menelpon untuk bertemu, harusnya ia dengarkan cegatan Ino untuk tak lagi berurusan dengan lelaki itu.

Tapi semua terlambat.

Pernyataan Gaara pun juga.

.

.

.

**_Prank..._**

Sebuah vas salah satu kesukaannya meluncur, menghantam dinding kamar sebelum kemudian jatuh ke lantai dengan bentuk yang telah hancur. Setelah pulang dan masuk kedalam kamarnya ia kemudian menangis tanpa henti. Menumpahkan emosi yang memenuhi setiap rongga dalam dadanya. Merusak-menghancurkan segala hal yang dapat di jangkau olehnya. Selalu seperti ini jika ia bertemu dengan Gaara.

Sakura sedih, ada perasaan menyesal dalam dirinya. Menyesali sikap bodohnya karena bisa begitu ceroboh hingga tidur dengan Naruto. Menyesali dirinya yang hamil dan menyesali pernyataan cinta Gaara yang terlambat.

Ia tinggalkan begitu saja Gaara tadi setelah mengatakan kata maaf singkat, ia tak bisa terus berada disana sementara airmata sudah siap menerobos pertahanan nya. Disaat seperti itu, Sakura bisa merasakan kelemahannya, hal yang selama ini ia tutupi. Harusnya, ia akan senang jika Gaara mengatakan cinta kepadanya. Tapi bukan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Bukan saat dirinya hamil dan telah menikah dengan orang lain.

Sakura memandangi perutnya yang telah membesar.

Ia tak ingin hamil.

Ia tak ingin seperti ini.

Wajahnya semakin tak karuan ketika tangis miliknya tak henti mengalir. Sakura lelah, ia ingin kembali pada hidupnya dulu.

"Sakura.." Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto berdiri disana. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut mendapati kamar Sakura yang terlihat berantakan. "..aku mendengar benda pecah." Naruto berjalan mendekat, terlihat memandang kearah vas yang telah hancur sebelum meneliti wajah Sakura. "..kau menangis?" Sebenarnya, Naruto tak perlu bertanya mengingat banyak tisu yang bertebaran serta wajah Sakura yang basah.

Sakura hanya memandang dalam diam. Lelaki itu terlihat berdiri tegak disamping ranjang nya dengan mata lurus terarah padanya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Mungkin baru kali ini Sakura melihat Naruto peduli padanya diluar topik masalah kandungan. Meskipun nada bicaranya tak berubah, tetap datar, namun sedikit banyak membuat perasaan Sakura sedikit berlega.

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, ia mendekat kearah Naruto. Untuk kali ini saja. Ia butuh seseorang untuk tempat bersandar.

Naruto diam ketika perlahan Sakura memeluk tubuhnya, melingkarkan lengan dan mengistirahatkan kepala di dadanya. "Sebentar saja Naruto." Sakura tahu suaranya begitu terdengar kacau karena serak akibat tangis, tapi ia sedikit tak ingin peduli. Aroma tubuh Naruto membuat perasaannya menyaman. Ia menyukai sensasi yang sekarang ia rasakan. Bahkan ketika ia menutup mata, perasaannya kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

Lelaki itu tak berucap hanya sekedar menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sakura. Ia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada istrinya, namun setidaknya ia tak merasa keberatan jika Sakura memeluk tubuhnya untuk mencari ketenangan. Selama ini mereka tak saling mencampuri urusan masing-masing tapi saling berbagi masalah setidaknya bukan hal buruk. Mengingat mereka adalah suami-istri.

Ia juga ingin membantu.

.

.

.

"Gaara benar-benar brengsek. Dia sepertinya perlu di beri pelajaran."

Ino mencak-mencak tak karuan saat Sakura curhat masalah kemarin yang menimpanya. Gadis pirang itu terlihat tak terima, apa lagi melihat mata bengkak Sakura yang sudah bisa dipastikan akibat tangis semakin membuat Ino kalap. "..mulai detik ini, jangan menemuinya lagi Sakura."

Mata hijaunya memandang tak bernafus sebuah kue manis didepannya. Padahal jika melihat makanan seperti ini, pasti dengan cepat Sakura melahapnya tapi sekarang ia benar-benar malas untuk sekedar menyentuh.

"Sudahlah...aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Katanya dengan suara rendah.

Bohong jika Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Ia masih kebingungan untuk menyelesaikan pertikaiannya dengan Gaara.

Ino melotot tajam. "Tidak Sakura. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, hanya karena dia menemuimu sekali kau jadi berantakan seperti ini. Bukankah kau sudah memilih Naruto dan pikirkanlah bayi dalam perutmu." Cercanya.

Sakura menjatuhkan kepala diatas meja, sebelah tangan melingkari perutnya. Bukan memilih, tapi Sakura terpaksa memilih Naruto. "Aku tahu, Ino. Kumohon biarkan aku memikirkan ini. Sekalipun aku menikah dengan Naruto, bukan berarti hatiku tak berpaling." Katanya dengan nada lemah.

"Ohh Tuhan jadi kau masih suka dengan si Brengsek itu?"

Sakura menegakkan tubuh, matanya memincing tajam. "Berhenti berteriak Ino dan berhenti mengatakan Gaara brengsek, dia tak seperti itu."

Ino menepuk dahinya pelan. Sakura benar-benar sudah gila, bagaimana bisa masih memikirkan lelaki lain sementara ia punya seorang suami yang teramat keren? Apa perlu ia membawa Sakura ke psikiater?

"Terserah apa maumu..aku sudah lelah memberitahumu."

Sakura hanya diam.

Ia juga lelah.

Sangat.

.

.

.

"TIDAK... MENYINGKIR DARI SANA...NARUTOOO..."

Naruto baru saja selesai mandi ketika mendengar Sakura berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, padahal sepulang dari kantor tadi istrinya nampak telah tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia dengan jelas mendengar Sakura menjerit histeris, masih dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang menggantung dileher, Naruto bergegas menuju ke kamar Sakura.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Naruto melihat istrinya nampak meringkuk di sudut tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Sedikit panik Naruto berusaha melangkah, namun tiba-tiba Sakura mencegahnya.

"Tidak Naruto, berhenti disana. Kau bisa dimakan." Langkah Naruto terhenti, alisnya bertaut tak paham.

"Apa?" Katanya tak mengerti.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Hewan itu bisa memakanmu." Sakura semakin mengeratkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah cepat dari cemas hingga kini terlihat kebingungan. "Aku tak mengerti Sakura. Bicara yang jelas." Tuntutnya.

Telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada lantai dibawah lemari, Naruto mengikutinya namun tak menemukan apa-apa. "Tak ada apa-apa." katanya datar.

Sakura menurukan selimutnya. "Ada kecoa disana. " suaranya terdengar gemetar. Mata hijaunya masih memperhatikan bawah lemari.

Naruto baru paham sekarang. Senyum samar terlihat dibibirnya, ia mendekat ke arah Sakura pelan-pelan. "Tenanglah..."

"Tapi aku tak mau disini. " Sakura terdengar seperti anak kecil sekarang. "Aku takut. Hewan itu pasti masih berkeliaran."

Naruto tak tahu jika istrinya _phobia_ dengan kecoa. "Kita keluar." Ucapnya tenang.

Naruto hendak berbalik saat Sakura lagi-lagi memanggilnya.

"Naruto..." Sakura terlihat ragu. Wajahnya masih pucat, takut. "...bisakah kau menggendongku? Aku tak..eumm..."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, dan ia menyambutnya. Naruto menarik Sakura perlahan dan menggendongnya _bridal. _Sakura memeluk leher Naruto dan sedikit menumpukan dagunya pada bahu lebar lelaki itu ketika Naruto mulai melangkah. Benar-benar nyaman.

"Tubuhmu harum.." Gumam Sakura. Ia berkata jujur. Tak bermaksud memuji.

Naruto hanya diam untuk beberapa detik dengan alis terangkat. "Ini kedua kalinya kau mengatakan hal itu." Katanya datar.

Sakura menarik wajahnya, menatap wajah Naruto. "Hmm? Benarkah?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Naruto menurunkan Sakura diatas tempat tidurnya. "Kau bisa tidur disini. Besok aku akan menyuruh Tayuya membersihkan kamarmu.."

Sakura sedikit merengut. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku..." katanya dengan nada sedikit merengek.

Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura pelan. Hal yang tak pernah Sakura bayangkan jika Naruto bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya menghangat. Dan jantungnya kembali berulah. Naruto tak tersenyum tapi cukup untuk membuat Sakura terpaku pada sosoknya.

"Akan aku beritahu lain kali. Tidurlah.." Itu tak membuat Sakura puas. Naruto berjalan ke sisi sudut kamarnya, mematikan lampu dan berjalan keluar kamar sembari menutup pintu tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Sakura baru sadar. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidur di ranjang milik suaminya, sebelumnya ia jarang untuk masuk ke kamar ini. Hanya jika tak benar-benar perlu, ia tak akan masuk kesini. Harum Naruto terasa memenuhi indera penciumannya. Menenangkan. Dan ketika Sakura menutup mata bersiap tidur, ia yakin tidurnya akan nyenyak.

.

.

.

_Seperti ini suasana bar malam. Berisik dengan bunyi dentuman-dentuman musik yang mengalun melewati speaker-speaker besar yang ditata sedemikan rupa. Lampu berkelip, dari merah-hijau-kuning-biru-ungu hingga kembali ke merah lagi. Membuat mata terasa sakit jika tak terbiasa. Sama seperti Sakura yang sekarang tengah menghalau cahaya bar yang terang-gelap begitu seterusnya. _

_Ia baru saja menyeret sahabatnya kemarin, sekedar mengusir rasa suntuk dan mencoba melupakan sejenak bayang-bayang seseorang. Mata hijaunya kini mengarah pada lantai dansa yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Saling meliukan tubuh, menikmati musik yang bergema dengan tubuh saling berhimpit. Tak peduli satu sama lain dan asik dengan pasangan dansanya._

_Sebenarnya bukan hal baru bagi Sakura datang ke sebuah bar, ia sudah dewasa, sering masuk keluar bar maupun club malam. Namun baru kali ini ia datang ketempat ini. Rekomendasi dari Tenten. Mengatakan tempat ini cukup banyak didatangi oleh orang-orang keren dengan pekerjaan yang cukup bisa membuat lidah berdecak kagum. Sakura sedikit banyak menyadarinya. Beberapa kali ia menangkap orang-orang yang terlihat tak asing, semisal pengusaha atau pengacara handal yang kerap kali menghiasi majalah ternama langganannya._

_"Kurasa aku harus ke toilet..." Ino mengangkat ponsel, sengaja menunjukan pada Sakura bahwa ada panggilan penting. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Ino menjauh meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi._

_Sakura baru saja mengangkat gelas, bermaksud menegak isi didalamnya ketika tanpa sengaja mata indahnya menangkap seorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam bar. Dalam gerlap lampu bar yang mengganggu mata, Sakura masih bisa melihat jelas wajah serta tubuh tegap beberapa jarak darinya. Lelaki itu mendekati seorang bartender, terlihat membisikan sesuatu dan kemudian menarik satu kursi. Memunggungi Sakura._

_Rambut pirangnya mengingatkan Sakura akan sosok pangeran dalam cerita-cerita dongeng. Penampilan lelaki itu formal hanya saja jas hitamnya telah teronggok disamping kursinya, kemeja putihnya dibiarkan berantakan. Sakura menekukan alis. Seperti pernah melihat, entahlah ia kurang yakin._

_Sakura kembali menikmati minumannya yang sempat terabaikan. Ia meletakan diatas meja, melirik lagi pada sosok lelaki pirang disana. Kini, ia terlihat memutar kursinya, memperhatikan lantai dansa. Dari tempat Sakura ini saja, ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana wajah itu terpahat sempurna. Garis-garis tegas wajahnya serta warna kulit tan yang membuat satu kesan seksi tersendiri. Sakura tahu, tak hanya dirinya saja yang kini tengah mengagumi satu sosok sempurna itu. Para gadis-gadis disana saling berbisik satu sama lain, terkadang terlihat beberapa bertindak berani menghampiri sang objek tujuan._

_"Dasar.." Tanpa sadar Sakura bergumam sendiri melihat kenekatan gadis-gadis itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya melengkuhkan senyum melihat tawaran para gadis itu sepertinya ditolak oleh sang lelaki._

_"Kau sendirian?" Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dan kini sedikit menengadah. Seorang laki-laki, cukup tampan mungkin awal tigapuluh tahun berdiri tepat didepannya dengan sebotol minuman ditangan. Sakura melirik kearah lain sejenak sebelum kemudian menatapi lagi lelaki itu._

_"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku bersama temanku. Dia di toilet." Aku Sakura jujur. Kembali meminum isi dalam gelasnya, mencoba bersikap tenang._

_Laki-laki dengan rambut keabuan pendek itu masih lurus menatapnya. "Laki-laki? Perempuan?" Tanyanya memastikan._

_"Perempuan." Sakura menyahut cepat, mengerti maksud pertanyaan dari lelaki itu._

_Satu senyum Sakura lihat disana, sebelum lelaki itu meletakkan botol di tangannya diatas meja. "Dance?" Tawarnya pada Sakura. Berpikir sejenak, Sakura akhirnya menerima uluran tangan itu dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik menuju lantai dansa. Namun sesaat ia melirik kearah tempat lelaki pirang tadi. Hilang dan tergantikan oleh dua orang sepasang kekasih._

_Tanpa sadar Sakura mendesah kecewa dalam hati._

_Lelaki di depannya ini tanpa basa-basi melingkarkan tangan dipinggang Sakura saat mereka mencapai lantai dansa. Sakura membiarkan dan mencoba menikmati ritme lagu yang cepat. Tubuhnya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, membaur bersama dengan lainnya. Jika seperti ini, Sakura bisa benar-benar melupakan permasalahnya dengan Gaara. Sepertinya dia memang perlu move on dan mencari laki-laki lain. _

_"Kau senang?" Sakura sedikit merinding mendengar lelaki itu berbisik di telinganya sementara pelukan yang dilakukannya semakin erat. "...bagaimana jika melakukan hal lain?" tambahnya._

_Sakura sebenarnya tak cukup bodoh untuk menangkap maksud perkataan itu, namun ia pura-pura memasang wajah tak mengerti. Tak masalah juga, meski sebenarnya Sakura tak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari sekedar ciuman, touching dan sebagainya. Toh ia sudah cukup umur._

_Sakura belum berucap ketika tubuh lelaki di depannya di tepuk seseorang. Satu wanita cantik dengan sedikit make up tebal menatap memincing kearah laki-laki yang mengajak Sakura menari. "Kita perlu bicara..." Suara wanita itu terdengar tajam._

_Sakura melirik kearah mereka. 'Sepertinya aku baru-hampir saja menghancurkan hubungan seseorang.' Batin Sakura, merasa geli sendiri. Laki-laki di hadapannya nampak merubah ekspresi, memandang kearah Sakura lalu mengatakan ada urusan penting. Sakura mengangkat bahu, tak ingin peduli dan membiarkan lelaki itu pergi dengan wanitanya. Sesaat Sakura mendesah, ia bermaksud keluar dari lantai dansa dan menemui Ino. Namun tiba-tiba, satu sosok tinggi berdiri tegap di depannya. Menghalangi. Membuat Sakura dibuat batu untuk sementara waktu._

_"Keberatan?"_

_Sial, mimpi apa dia semalam sampai didatangi laki-laki yang tadi menjadi objek tatapan matanya? Ok, Sakura kini nampak bodoh karena diam saja. Tidak, tapi wajah laki-laki didepannya ini memang benar-benar membuatnya menelan ludah. He's damn sexy, God._

_Membersihkan isi kepalanya, Sakura menarik senyum tipis, berupaya agar tak terlihat amatiran dalam menghadapi pria tampan. "No problem." Katanya setenang mungkin dan mencoba menggerakan badannya kembali untuk menari. Sakura menahan nafas saat laki-laki pirang ini memeluk tubuhnya dan merapatkan pada tubuh tegapnya. Membuat Sakura bisa merasakan otot-otot dibalik kemeja putih itu. Aroma segar menerobos indera penciumannya._

_Ia kira tadi, laki-laki ini telah berlalu pergi, tapi siapa sangka sekarang sosoknya tengah berdiri didepannya, terlebih memeluknya. Membuat iri para wanita yang melihat. Sakura membiarkan matanya saling bertukar pandangan dengan mata lelaki itu. Tak hanya wajahnya yang memukau, brengseknya lelaki itu juga punya mata biru yang sangat indah. Apa dia malaikat yang sedang menyamar? Sakura membatin gila._

_Tanpa sadar Sakura menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika pandangannya bertumpu pada bibir lelaki itu. Terlihat basah dan lembut. _

_Bagaimana kira-kira rasanya jika berciuman dengannya?_

_Sakura mengenyahkan pikiran -pikiran gila itu dari kepalanya."Aku seperti pernah melihatmu." Sakura sedikit berkata keras agar suaranya terdengar. Tak enak juga jika hanya saling pandang tanpa berkata-kata._

_Laki-laki itu menatapnya datar. "Benarkah?" katanya biasa saja. Sakura mengangguk meyakinkan. _

_"Siapa namamu?" Sakura bertanya penasaran dan satu seringai ia tangkap terkembang di bibir lelaki itu. _

_"Kau ingin tahu?"Tubuh Sakura nyaris bergetar mendengar lelaki itu berbisik di telinganya dan sedetik kemudian memberi sapuan di kulit leher Sakura dengan bibirnya. "Kita pergi dari sini dan aku akan memberi apa yang kau mau." Sakura sempat kosong untuk beberapa saat, tanpa ragu ia menyetujui perkataan laki-laki di depannya. Membuat ciuman singkat -basah- sebelum pergi meninggalkan bar._

_"Aku lupa, aku bersama temanku tadi." Mereka berhenti di lorong menuju pintu keluar. Sakura menatap laki-laki itu sejenak, seolah meminta mencarikan jalan keluar._

_"Telepon dia." Sahutnya dengan nada dingin. Sakura mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Bermaksud menghubungi Ino. _

_"Ino...aku ada urusan. Kau bawalah mobil ku. Lusa kita bertemu di kantor." Sambungan Sakura singkat, tak sampai memakan waktu lama dan mereka kembali berjalan. _

_Seingatnya tadi, ia dan Naruto -lelaki itu sudah memberitahu namanya- berada didalam mobil saling berciuman basah dan mendesah karena nikmat, tapi sekarang ia telah berada disebuah hotel mewah yang Sakura yakini uang sewanya selangit hanya untuk menginap dalam semalam. Tubuhnya dipeluk erat dan bibirnya sibuk meladeni Naruto ketika baru beberapa detik mereka masuk kedalam kamar._

_Lidah mereka bergumul mencari pelampiasan dan tak ada yang berusaha melepaskan diri hingga habis nafas memberi jeda. Sakura tak bisa menolak feromon memabukan milik Naruto, bagaimana aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya cukup membuat Sakura bisa gila kapan saja. Bahkan Gaara tak bisa membuatnya seperti ini._

_Lumatan-lumatan diiringi decakan seksi terdengar disana. Sakura cukup kepayahan mengimbangi lawan mainnya. Lidahnya mulai terasa kelu, dan Naruto berpindah. Menelusuri kulit leher Sakura dengan bibirnya yang basah. Meninggalkan jejak lembab disana._

_"Tubuhmu sangat harum.." Sakura mencengkram belakang rambut Naruto, mencoba berkata dengan nada teratur saat Naruto bermain dengan kulit lehernya. "..apa kau seorang yang penting? Wajahmu tak asing." Lanjutnya dengan nada tertahan._

_Naruto meninggalkan leher Sakura yang tak lagi mulus. Ternoda oleh ulahnya. Naruto mendengus antara geli dan kesal."Apa kau suka bicara saat akan bercinta?" Tanyanya dengan nada serak begitu dalam._

_Bercinta?_

_Sakura bersemu merah mendengar kata itu. Ok, ia masih perawan dan tentu saja belum pernah melakukan apa itu bercinta. Jika saja laki-laki yang disukai bisa selangkah lebih maju, mungkin saja ia bisa melakukan hal itu. Well, Sakura malas untuk memikirkan Gaara saat ini._

_See, ia bisa bersenang-senang tanpa laki-laki brengsek itu. Tentu saja._

_"Your first?" Naruto menebak, sebenarnya asal. Tapi nyatanya ia memang benar. Ia menarik tinggi sudut bibirnya, menyadari. "So interesting..." Lalu menarik Sakura kembali dalam ciuman. Kasar dan liar. Memberi kesan pada Sakura bahwa ia seorang Good kisser. Killer Kisser. _

_Sakura hanyut dalam pergerakan Naruto dan dirinya sendiri, ia biarkan desahannya mendobrak -menerobos dari bibirnya yang masih dikecap Naruto hingga dibuat merah bengkak olehnya tapi tak sekalipun ingin berhenti dari kegiatan mereka kali ini. Tubuh berkeringat mereka saling merapat, seolah melengkapi selayaknya kepingan puzzle. Tangan Naruto bergerak liar, menjangkau setiap tubuh Sakura dengan gerakan menggoda. Sakura akui, laki-laki ini benar-benar seorang yang profesional._

_Terpaan dari pendingin udara tak membantu. Suhu keduanya meningkat, detak keras jantung terasa tanpa tahu milik siapa. Sakura berpindah mengelus wajah Naruto yang tegas. Lalu turun di kulit lehernya. Bibir mereka masih berciuman. French kiss dengan sedikit inovasi. Sakura menggerang kala tangan Naruto bergerak melepaskan baju yang membalut tubuhnya. Meluncur jatuh dilantai dekat kakinya. Membelai paha dalam Sakura dengan tangannya yang besar dan kokoh. Tubuh bawah mereka bergesekan, lagi-lagi tak mampu membuat Sakura meredam gerangannya. Sakura bisa merasakan milik Naruto disana. Shit, ia benar-benar dibuat gila sekarang._

_Naruto berhenti sejenak, ia memandangi Sakura. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bengkak disana. Seringai tak pernah hilang. "Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana bibirmu ini mengulum milikku.." Naruto memasukan satu jemarinya dimulut Sakura, menggelitik disana, wanita itu menggerang. Wajah Sakura telah merah padam. Apalagi mendengar kalimat kotor yang Naruto ucapankan tadi semakin membuat degup jantungnya tak karuan. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia terlalu malas untuk menyahuti. Bersyukur, ketika Naruto kembali membawanya dalam ciuman dalam._

_Kaki-kakinya mulai terasa lelah untuk menopang tubuhnya, untung saja Naruto masih erat memeluknya, seakan tak akan membiarkan menjauh. Sakura tersengal-sengal ketika ciuman mereka kembali jeda. Mengimbangi Naruto yang seorang good kisser bukanlah hal yang gampang. Apalagi Sakura memiliki harga diri tinggi, meski yang dihadapannya ini seorang yang ahli, dia tak ingin menyerah begitu saja dalam pergumulan mereka. Pandangan keduanya sama. Berkabut dan liar. Bersiap menuntaskan aktifitas mereka dalam kendali irasional._

_Naruto membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan, membiarkan tubuh atas telanjang nya menjadi tumpuan pandangan Sakura. Lelaki itu menyeringai sesaat, menariknya kembali. Erat seperti sebelumnya."This is your first time and I will let you do anything you want." Bisiknya menggoda dengan logat bahasa inggris fasih. Sebenarnya Sakura tak benar-benar mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto namun ia biarkan ketika lelaki itu menawan kembali bibirnya dalam ciuman basah dan keras. Membiarkan kain terakhir ditubuhnya lolos. Bergerak tanpa melepas cumbuan menuju ranjang besar di sudut ruangan._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura merapikan beberapa kertas yang berada di atas meja. Menata nya rapi dan membawa menuju kamar. Menyimpan di salah satu laci lemari lalu kembali ke ruang depan. Tangannya meraih remote tv dan menyalakan, tak lupa sebuah apel berada di tangannya. Sembari mencari_ channel_ yang diinginkan, Sakura menggigit apel nya. Berhenti menekan tombol ketika melihat salah satu _variety show_ kesukaannya.

Sesaat ia melirik kearah jam dinding besar di sudut rumah. Terlihat mengeryit melihat jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka dua belas. Naruto belum kembali, sedikit membuat hati Sakura diliputi perasaan cemas.

Sakura tiba-tiba mengingatnya, apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan 'mengatakan kedua kalinya' pipi Sakura merona kembali. Ugh, ia tak akan membahasnya hal itu lagi dengan Naruto jika harus diingatkan kejadian itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa suaminya itu masih mengingatnya?

Sakura menggeleng pelan, ia meraih ponsel nya. Mencari kontak Naruto berusaha menghubungi nya, namun jawabannya masih sama seperti beberapa menit lalu. Masih tak aktif dan hanya terdengar mesin penjawab dari sana. Bukankah ia seperti istri sungguhan sekarang? Tidak, Sakura hanya tak ingin Naruto kenapa-napa, bagaimanapun juga mereka tinggal serumah bukan?

Mengambil opsi lain, Sakura mencoba menghubungi nomor Paman Iruka. Berharap bisa terjawab oleh pemiliknya langsung. Dan Sakura berlega mendengar sapaan dari ujung sana.

"Selamat malam Nona Sakura. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Iruka sopan.

Sakura meletakkan apelnya diatas piring, berkonsentrasi pada ponselnya. "Malam Paman Iruka. Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa Naruto bersamamu. Ia belum pulang padahal sudah selarut ini."

"Tuan muda masih menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen di ruangannya. Nona tenang saja, biasanya Tuan tak kembali sebelum tengah malam." Terangnya.

Sakura mengeryit. "Biasanya?" Ulangnya lagi. Mencari kejelasan.

"Ah ya, maksud saya. Sebelum menikah, Tuan muda baru akan pulang jika sudah tengah malam lebih, itupun saya harus membujuknya. Tapi sekarang dia selalu sempatkan pulang sebelum jam sembilan. Sepertinya Tuan muda sangat perhatian kepada anda, Nona." Jelas Iruka panjang lebar. "Saya senang ia bisa berubah..." Tambahnya.

Lidah Sakura tiba-tiba kelu. Benarkah? Apa mungkin Naruto bersikap seperti itu? Sepertinya mustahil.

"Eumm.." Sakura tertawa kaku. "..tidak. Mungkin saja pekerjaan Naruto tak terlalu banyak jadi bisa pulang lebih awal." Sanggahnya. Merasa konyol.

"Tidak Nona. Saya bisa memastikan hal itu."

Sakura tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Buru-buru ia mengatakan ada pekerjaan lain guna memutuskan sambungannya dengan Paman Iruka. Sakura termenung. Apa benar? Rasa-rasanya terlalu tak mungkin jika itu sampai terjadi?

Naruto perhatian padanya?

Sakura tak pernah membayangkan hal itu sebelumnya. Mencoba berpikiran logis, Sakura beranggapan bahwa Naruto mungkin mengkhawatirkan bayi dalam kandungannya.

Yah, sepertinya memang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata baru saja melangkah keluar dari lift. Mereka bermaksud untuk pulang karena jam kerja telah berakhir. Namun tepat didepan pintu keluar-masuk kantornya terlihat kerumunan para wanita yang entah tengah meributkan apa. Menghela nafasnya, Sakura dan Hinata mencoba mengabaikan dan kembali berjalan. Sesaat ketika kaki-kakinya berniat menuju tempat parkir, lengannya ditahan oleh Hinata.

Sakura menoleh, menaikkan alis. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

Wanita cantik itu menunjuk kearah lain. "Bukankah itu suamimu?" jelasnya pelan. Membuat Sakura sigap menatap direksi yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinata. Tidak tubuh tegap itu bersandar pada _body_ mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari kantor Sakura. Ia bersidekap, dengan satu kacamata hitam terbingkai menutupi indah birunya, wajahnya lurus entah memandangi apa, terkesan cool dan tak bisa diabaikan oleh mata. Sakura tertegun, dia sekarang tahu apa yang membuat para wanita itu berkerumun disana.

"Sakuraaaa..." Sakura maupun Hinata tak kuasa menutup telinga mendengar jejeritan histeris dari Tenten dan Ino yang baru saja keluar dari gedung kantor. Secepat kilat berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata. "Itu Naruto kan?" Tanya Ino heboh.

Sakura memutar bola mata malas. "Aku tak buta. Aku melihatnya. Itu memang Naruto." Jawabnya malas.

Ino terkekeh pelan lalu disusul Tenten. "Sudah..sudah. Cepat temui dia..." Wanita pirang itu mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura agar bergegas menghampiri Naruto. Membuat wanita hamil itu menggerang kesal karenanya. Dan akhirnya. sedikit tergesa menuju kearah Naruto.

"Tumben sekali. Ada apa?" Sakura mendekat. Lelaki itu menatapnya dari balik lensa hitam yang ia kenakan.

Naruto berdehem pelan. "Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu." Jelasnya datar.

Sakura tak bisa untuk tak menarik sudut bibirnya. "Tapi, mobilku?"

Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. "Tinggal saja." Sakura sempat berpikir sesaat, lalu menggangguk setuju dan masuk kedalam mobil. Mereka meluncur meninggalkan kantor Sakura diiringi decak iri dan kecewa wanita-wanita disana.

"Sakura memang beruntung."

.

.

.

Ia melirik. Lagi. Terus seperti itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada yang salah?" Naruto bertanya datar, tak memandangnya langsung tapi cukup membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Tak mengira Naruto menyadari jika sedari tadi matanya mencuri lirik kearah wajah suaminya. Dengan punggung tangan berada didepan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malu, Sakura tertawa kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Katanya bohong. Lalu mencari topik lain. "...pekerjaanmu tak banyak? Apa tak apa kita pergi jalan-jalan seperti ini?" Ia memandang sepenuhnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, membuat langkah Sakura juga terhenti. "Kau tak suka?" Tanya datar. Ekspresinya tak terbaca ketika menatap Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Bukan..bukan. Kau salah, hanya saja selama ini bukankah pekerjaanmu sangat banyak?"

Bola biru milik suaminya terlihat berputar. "Apa salah mengajak istri sendiri jalan-jalan..." Katanya datar. Benar-benar tak sesuai dengan ucapannya. Ekspresinya pun tak menunjukan perubahan berarti.

Sakura membulatkan matanya dengan apik, terkejut, dengan pipinya yang kini terasa menghangat. Ia berdehem pelan. Lalu menarik sudut bibirnya dengan gugup. "Yaa... Tak ada yang salah." Timpalnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar, malu.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Ada festival di pinggir kota. Kita kesana."

Sakura tersenyum, mengangguk singkat. "Sepertinya menyenangkan." Dan membiarkan tangan hangat Naruto meraih tangannya. Berjalan menelusuri keramaian kota. Berdua, bergenggaman tangan.

.

.

.

Mereka 'dekat' sekarang. Dan Sakura senang akan hal itu.

Meski Naruto masih dengan sifatnya, tapi mereka sudah saling akrab. Tak seperti awal-awal pernikahan yang masih saling kaku satu sama lain kini mereka lebih bersikap normal. Kadang setiap akhir minggu, mereka berdua akan pergi keluar untuk sekedar berjalan mencari makan atau melihat-lihat. Kehamilan Sakura sudah mencapai lima bulan, dan kini ia tak lagi berangkat ke kantor dengan mobil sendiri. Naruto mengantar dan menjemputnya. Awalnya Sakura menolak karena ia tahu pekerjaan Naruto akan jadi keteteran karena hal itu. Namun bersikeras apapun, Naruto tetap Naruto dan tak bisa dibantah.

"Iya, aku tahu. Pasti Shion-nee.." Sakura menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Tengah bertelepon dengan calon kakak iparnya.

"Suamimu juga harus ikut.." Sakura terdiam sebentar. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Naruto orang yang sibuk, jadi tak mungkin ikut. Biar aku saja yang kesana sendiri.."

"Kau yakin? Apa tidak bisa cuti sebentar?"

"Tidak. Kau tahulah perusahaannya. Tapi kuusahakan ia datang saat pernikahan."

"Baiklah..kita sambung lain kali. Aku masih harus menangani beberapa urusan. Jaga dirimu dan _baby _mu sayang. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Nee.."

Dua minggu lagi, Kakaknya akan segera menikah. Mereka tadi tengah membahasnya. Sakura akan berangkat ke Suna beberapa hari ke depan untuk membantu persiapan pesta pernikahan kakaknya. Ia belum memberitahu Naruto akan hal itu, dan berencana mengatakannya besok karena sekarang lelaki itu tengah berada diluar kota.

Sakura mengelus perutnya. Memandangi dengan perasaan suka cita. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" katanya lembut dan kemudian tertawa pelan merasa lucu sendiri dengan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia terdiam.

Ia bodoh. Yaa..ia memang bodoh karena pernah berpikir tak menginginkan bayi ini hanya karena Gaara.

Ia mulai lupa pada lelaki itu.

Gaara tak lagi menemuinya dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

Namun ada satu hal lagi yang perlu ia bereskan sebelum berangkat ke Suna.

Yaa, dia telah membuat keputusan.

.

.

.

Mata jadenya menatap datar beberapa foto yang terpajang disana. Mengalihkan lagi menatapi beberapa barang yang telah ditata rapi. Ia mengangguk pada seorang wanita yang tengah menyuguhkan sebuah kopi di depannya, dan membiarkan wanita itu kembali lagi masuk kedalam dapur.

"Gaara.." Ia menatap Sakura ketika wanita itu memanggil namanya pelan. "...aku ingin minta maaf dan.."

"Dengan memintaku kemari?" Gaara memotong cepat, membuat Sakura bungkam untuk beberapa detik.

Ia menarik senyum untuk lelaki itu. Tipis. "Ya. aku hanya mau minta maaf. Kau teman baik ku dan tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu padamu tempo hari..."

Gaara menatapnya tajam. Lalu mendengus kasar. "Teman? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanyanya mengandung sarkasme.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Mencoba bersikap tenang. Ia sengaja mengundang Gaara ke rumahnya dan akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik. Dan sekarang ia tak akan menghancurkan semua hal yang telah ia susun rapi. "Bukankah kita memang teman?! Sekarang tak sama lagi Gaara. Aku punya anak dalam kandunganku..." Wanita itu menghela nafas masih menatap Gaara. "..dan aku punya Naruto disisiku."

Gaara berdecak. "Kau bercanda? Bahkan pernikahanmu tak ada yang mengingikan."

Sakura tak suka Gaara berkata seperti itu. "Aku dan bayiku menginginkan. Mungkin dulu tidak, tapi sekarang aku menerima."

Gaara seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura baru saja. "Aku tahu siapa kau, Sakura.."

"Dan aku memahamimu Gaara.." Sahut Sakura cepat. "...maka dari itu aku ingin menyelesaikan baik-baik dan kita bisa kembali berteman." Ujarnya tulus.

Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau tahu akan tak akan bisa menerima hal itu.."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Yaa aku tahu.."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi..." Membenahi jasnya, Gaara melesak pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Wanita itu membiarkannya. Biarlah, jika Gaara tak bisa menerima. Tapi setidaknya ia telah mencoba.

"Nona tidak apa-apa...?" Tayuya telah berdiri disampingnya, menepuk bahunya pelan. Sakura menengok, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia memandangi kopi Gaara yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Ini pilihannya dan ia terima.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kau melihatnya Tayuya. Dia adalah lelaki yang dulu sangat aku cintai..." Tayuya mendengarkannya. Menunjukan raut wajah simpati. "...dan sekarang aku sudah memilih hal yang menurutku terbaik."

Tayuya menarik sudut bibirnya, memberikan senyum teduh pada wanita muda itu. "Nona pernah bertanya padaku apa aku mencintai suamiku..." Sakura memandang lekat-lekat Tayuya, menunggu dia menyelesaikan ceritanya. "...apa anda tahu jika sebenarnya pernikahanku dulu bukan hal yang aku inginkan. Perjodohan."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba mendingin. Jelas iris hijaunya terlihat tak percaya. "Perjodohan?" Ulang Sakura dengan nada tercekat. Tayuya membalas keterkejutan Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Kadang hal baik terlihat buruk dan hal buruk terlihat baik. Aku dulu membenci, tapi sekarang semua berkebalikan." Tayuya membereskan gelas yang ia suguhkan tadi untuk Gaara. Sementara Sakura tak berhenti memandang Tayuya.

Mereka sama.

Atau Sakura justru lebih beruntung?

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka..."Suara Sakura pelan. Bingung untuk berkata.

Tayuya menegakkan tubuhnya yang sempat terbungkuk meraih gelas. "Semua akan berjalan semestinya, Nona. Setidaknya bersyukur adalah hal paling tepat." Dan kemudian ia melangkah menuju dapur membawa kopi tak tersentuh itu bersamanya. Meninggalkan sosok Sakura yang hanya terdiam, menata hati.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mengijinkan bukan?"

Sakura sedikit membebankan sisi belakang tubuhnya pada meja makan. Memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah mengambil air minum dari lemari pendingin. Ia baru saja menceritakan, tepatnya meminta ijin pada Naruto agar diperbolehkan pergi ke Suna untuk membantu Kakaknya mengurus pernikahan.

Naruto menutup pintu lemari pendingin. Meneguk jus jeruk hingga setengah dari isinya. Iris langitnya melirik kearah Sakura setelahnya, mendesah pelan, beranjak, dan meletakan jus dalam genggamannya diatas meja makan. Alisnya terangkat tinggi.

Sakura menunggu dengan setia Naruto memberikan jawaban.

"Aku mengijinkan." Katanya datar setelah beberapa menit hening. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk disana dengan posisi miring menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri disampingnya. "...aku tak akan melarangmu." Tambahnya kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sengaja memutar tubuh menghadap Naruto yang duduk di depannya. Wajahnya berbinar. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya, memastikan jika ia tak salah dengar.

Naruto mengetukkan jemarinya diatas meja. Mengangguk pelan menjawab Sakura.

Sakura berjalan lebih dekat kearah suaminya. Meletakan tangannya disisi samping wajah Naruto, mengelusnya lembut. "Terima kasih." Katanya tulus. Sakura menyapukan ibu jarinya, mengelap bibir Naruto yang basah. Dan membawanya kembali menuju bibirnya sendiri. Mengecap. Dan terasa manis. Jeruk.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "_Nope._" Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura. Dua mata indah itu bertempu satu sama lain bahkan ketika Naruto sengaja menarik pelan hingga membuat Sakura duduk dalam pangkuannya, mata mereka tak saling berpaling. Hanya dalam menatap mata istrinya, Naruto bisa menerka wanita itu tengah tersenyum.

_Don't look._

_Just kiss me._

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Naruto bertanya. Jarang terlebih dahulu mengawali pembicaraan. Tangannya beralih menyentuh perut Sakura. Membelai pelan hingga menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik -aneh- bagi Sakura. "...katakan padaku."

_Haruskah aku bilang bahwa aku sedang membayangkan berciuman denganmmu dan menyeretmu ke kamarku sekarang?_ Sakura membatin. Dalam hati tertawa karena punya pikiran liar seperti itu. Tapi Naruto suaminya, apa salahnya berpikir seperti itu?

"Apa sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Naruto berbisik rendah, masih bertanya. Seolah bisa menerka apa isi kepala Sakura. Kentara sekali nada yang ia gunakan telah berubah. Mengingatkan Sakura pada malam mereka sewaktu di hotel dulu. Wajah Sakura berubah warna. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum menarik senyum.

"Kau sendiri..?" Jemari lentiknya menelusuri wajah tegas Naruto hingga sampai rahang kokohnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ia balik bertanya.

Naruto menyibak helai Sakura dengan tangannya yang bebas. Menenggelamkan wajah diantara perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura. "Sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Ia setengah bergumam. Terpaan nafasnya menggapai kulit Sakura, mengakibatkan gerak pacu jantung Sakura diluar kendali nya.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Renyah. Membuat Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya, berfokus pada Sakura. Menunggunya berucap. "Kau sedang tak berpikir tentang _sex _bukan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada lucu sembari menunjuk kearah perutnya yang mulai buncit.

Naruto membawa bibirnya menyentuh pipi Sakura. "Aku tak mengatakan itu." Balasnya. Terdengar seperti sengaja menggoda Sakura. Lagi-lagi membuat Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Yaa..aku percaya itu." Katanya dengan nada malas. Membiarkan Naruto memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahnya. Sementara ia menutup mata dan menikmati. "_Should we share a kiss?" _Sakura tak benar-benar bertanya, hanya sekedar memancing Naruto. Mengundang.

Naruto menghentikan kecupannya, alisnya bertaut. Sementara Sakura telah kembali menampilkan mata indahnya. "Kau bertanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara serak. Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Membawa tangannya memeluk belakang leher Naruto. Ia menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya.

"Tidak."

"Hmm?"

Sakura mendekat. "Meminta." Tegasnya dan menarik Naruto. Membenturkan kedua bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman hangat. Memposisikan gerak masing-masing mencari kenyamanan. Hidung mereka bergesekan ketika berpindah untuk memperdalam ciuman yang berlangsung. Satu tangan Sakura beralih menyentuh dada Naruto yang terlapis kaos miliknya. Merasakan bagaimana otot-otot itu terbentuk sempurna. Lidah Naruto menjangkau seluruh isi dalam mulut Sakura. Sementara wanita itu hannya mencoba mengimbangi.

"Aku tak akan membawamu ke kamarku.." Ucap Sakura disela hirupan nafas. Naruto menggigit kecil bibir bawah wanita itu sebelum menyahuti.

"Aku tahu beberapa posisi yang aman untuk 'dia'..." Naruto bergerak mengelus perut Sakura, wajah wanita itu semakin merah dan hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia meninju pelan bahu lelaki itu.

"Haruskah?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat bingung.

Naruto mendekati bibir Sakura lagi. "Tidak..." Kalimatnya masih menggantung. Ia memberikan kecupan kecil disana. Menyentuhkan ujung hidung keduanya.

"..._Kiss is enough." _Dan mereka kembali berciuman mesra.

.

.

.

Sakura berangkat menggunakan penerbangan pagi. Naruto tak sempat mengantarnya ke Bandara karena ada rapat penting pagi hari ini. Ketika ia sampai di Bandara Suna, kakaknya telah menunggu disana. Berpelukan singkat, mereka bergegas menuju mobil dan melesak ke rumah Shion.

"Naruto akan datang?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasori yang masih menyetir, menggeleng pelan. " Entahlah. Dia akan memberitahu setelah memastikan jadwalnya."

Sasori mengangguk paham. Menepikan mobilnya ketika sampai didepan sebuah rumah cukup besar bercat biru muda. Sakura memandang keluar sebelum kemudian memutuskan ikut melangkah keluar bersama dengan Sasori.

"Kau akan terheran bagaimana dia mempersiapkan pernikahan kami dengan gilanya.." Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah saat seorang pelayan membukakan. Tak berapa lama, seorang gadis cantik turun dari tangga. Berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura, lalu memeluknya. Tak cukup erat mengingat perut Sakura yang telah besar.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, _dear_..." Shion berkata girang.

Sasori bergerak, melingkarkan tangan pada bahu tunangannya. "Kau tak akan percaya jika hampir setiap detik dia menanyakan kapan kau akan datang.." Gerutu Sasori pada Sakura, membuat Shion memasang wajah cemberut dan mencubit pinggangnya pelan. Sakura tertawa melihat keduanya. Seandainya kakaknya yang lain berada disini. Juga Naruto. Pasti terasa akan sangat sempurna.

"Kau melamun, Sakura?" Sasori bertanya.

"Tidak..." Jawabnya cepat. Berusaha menunjukan senyumnya. Shion meraih tangannya.

"Kau bisa istirahat dulu. Aku akan tunjukan kamarmu..." Sakura mengikutinya, sesaat ketika ia menatap Sasori. Kakaknya itu mengedipkan sebelah mata kearahnya. Entah bermaksud apa, Sakura tak paham dan kemudian berjalan bersama Shion.

.

.

.

Sakura bisa merasakan bagaimana sibuknya calon kakak iparnya itu. Hampir setiap beberapa menit sekali wanita cantik itu menerima telepon. Entah dari pihak pembuat gaun, undangan, dekorasi dan lainnya. Sesekali Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Shion yang entah karena apa. Atau jika tidak, wanita itu terkadang mondar-mandir dengan ekspresi tengah berpikir keras.

Pernikahan mereka tinggal didepan mata. Sebenarnya semua hampir beres. Tinggal beberapa yang perlu diperjelas. Sakura juga telah melihat gaun yang akan Shion kenakan nanti. Sangat pas dan begitu cantik.

Sakura tak begitu membantu banyak, karena setiap ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Shion melarangnya mengatakan jika ia tak boleh melakukan hal berat. Sakura hanya dibuat bingung, ia hanya ingin membantu mengecek undangan. Apa itu pekerjaan berat?

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil jika mengingat tingkah calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Yaa..tak apa. Aku mengerti." Sakura tengah menelpon Naruto. Ia berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar dengan ponsel di telinganya. Naruto baru saja mengabarkan jika ia tak bisa datang saat acara pernikahan nanti karena banyaknya pekerjaan.

Sakura maklum. Dia juga tak akan memaksa lelaki itu.

"Jaga dirimu.."

"Kau juga."

Dan sambungan mereka berakhir. Sebelum tertidur Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri menelpon Naruto. Bukan hal penting dan hanya sekedar berbasa-basi. Tapi setidaknya itu membuat Sakura merasa tenang. Mereka telah melewati fase baru dalam pernikahan mereka. Selangkah lebih maju menuju kesempurnaan meski belum ada kata cinta terungkap dari bibir keduanya.

Sakura masih menata hati. Ia tak tahu sesungguhnya perasaan Naruto kepadanya saat ini. Dan ia tak terlalu memikirkan. Ia sendiri pun juga tak tahu apa Naruto masih bersama dengan gadis lain diluar sana. Tak seperti dulu. Kadang memikirkan hal itu membuatnya merasa sesak.

Ia pernah bertanya pada Naruto tentang masalah hubungan cintanya. Lelaki itu menjawab -mengatakan dengan nada tenang bahwa ketika dulu mereka menikah ia masih memiliki seorang kekasih. Namun tak berjalan lama karena memang seperti itulah dirinya, susah bertahan dalam suatu hubungan. Sakura meneruskan, bertanya kenapa Naruto menjadi seorang _playboy_ lelaki itu dengan santai mengatakan _"menikmati hidup"_ dan Sakura mencerca akankah dirinya terus bersikap seperti itu. Dan ia tak pernah menyangka Naruto akan menjawab. _"Jika ada yang ku cintai kenapa harus melakukan itu..."_

Sakura tertegun kala itu. Ketika selanjutnya ia menanyakan apa pernikahan mereka adalah suatu masalah baginya, Naruto tak menjawab, justru menarik Sakura, membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman.

Sakura masih seorang yang tak paham akan cinta. Ia merasa tenang. Merasa nyaman untuk saat ini dengan pernikahan dan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Tak seperti dulu, ketika ia dengan mudah emosi hanya Gaara tak pernah mau mengatakan cinta kepadanya.

Ia masih perlu belajar. Perlu mengenal dunia ini dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Ia masih perlu melangkah karena hidupnya tak akan berhenti disana.

Ia tak ingin memikirkan hal lain.

Semua cukup untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja membantu meletakan beberapa piring diatas meja makan ketika Shion tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya dengan raut wajah begitu cerah. Bukankah pernikahannya masih lusa? Sakura sampai berpikiran seperti itu karena tak tahu alasan kenapa calon kakak iparnya itu sangat gembira.

Ia berlonjak sembari mengatakan. _'Kau pasti tak akan percaya ini, Sayang..'_ Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, hingga saat kemudian Shion membawanya kearah ruang tamu. Menunjukan pada dirinya apa yang tengah ia maksudkan tadi.

Sakura terpaku ditempat kala sosok disana melambai, tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sebelum kemudian berkata dengan nada jenaka nya yang biasa. "Apa kabar adik kecilku?" Dan kemudian Sakura menghambur memeluk sosoknya.

"Kiba..kau pulang." Katanya nyaris tak percaya. Kakaknya benar-benar telah kembali.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu mengacak rambut Sakura."Tentu saja. " Mereka melepaskan pelukan. Tanpa sadar mata Sakura telah berair. Teramat senang. "...Sasori dan wanita galak itu menerorku habis-habisan setiap hari agar aku segera pulang." Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan Kiba sembari mengusap air matanya. Sementara Shion yang berdiri disana tengah berkacak pinggang dan memberikan _deathglare_nya pada Kiba. Namun lelaki itu mengabaikannya"...apa lagi nenek sihir itu yang tak absen menelpon dan memenuhi sosial mediaku."

Tawa Sakura semakin keras. Ia tahu siapa nenek sihir yang dimaksudkan oleh Kiba. " Aku akan bilang pada Ino, mungkin setelah ini kalian akan putus." Canda Sakura dan kemudian ia dan Shion kembali tertawa.

"Jangan sampai kau melakukannya. Dia bisa memutilasiku kalau sampai tahu aku mengatainya nenek sihir." Sahut Kiba dengan raut wajah dibuat bergidik ngeri. Ino dan Kiba telah menjalin hubungan sejak lama. Mereka pasangan paling aneh yang pernah Sakura temui. Tak pernah terlihat mesra dan hanya saling melempar ejekan ketika bertemu. Tapi setidaknya mereka saling mencintai.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Lalu kembali memeluk Kiba. "Aku merindukanmu, Kiba."

"Aku juga." Kiba memberi ciuman singkat di puncak kepala Sakura. "Adiku sudah besar rupanya sampai bisa membuat anak." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menjitak kepala Kiba. Cukup keras. Hingga ia dibuat mengadu. "Itu sakit...Sakura." Ringgisnya. "_By the way,_ maaf aku tak datang ke pernikahanmu. Itu mendadak sekali, dan aku sangat terkejut." Kiba masih mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"_It's ok_, Kiba." Sakura tersenyum maklum.

"Dimana suamimu Sakura?"

Sakura diam beberapa detik. "Ia tak bisa datang..." Jawabnya pelan.

Kiba beralih menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Merasa telah membuat adiknya bersedih. "Ahh begitu..." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa tak ada penyambutan _spesial_ untukku..?" Candanya.

"Tak penting. Kau ba-"

"Ehem.." Deheman berat itu memotong ucapan Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada orang lain disana. Berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar, memperhatikan keramaian sedari tadi dengan mata langit jernihnya.

Mata Sakura dibiarkan membulat untuk kedua kalinya karena perasaan terkejut yang menghampiri.

"Na-naruto..."

.

.

.

Hawa dingin kembali bertiup. Menerbangkan helai rambut pelan lalu kembali jatuh lemas.

Pemandangan kota Suna di malam hari terlihat lebih elok dibanding siang hari. Lampu warna-warni dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit menjadi pemandangan tersendiri untuk dinikmati. Sakura merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto dibalik saku jaketnya mengerat. Wanita itu menoleh ke samping, sebelum kembali memperhatikan bayang-bayang air dari atas jembatan.

"Kau bohong.." Sakura mengawali pembicaraan. Nadanya ia buat merajuk. Sejak tadi mereka berjalan, hanya saling diam dan menikmati suasana. Tak banyak orang yang lalu-lalang di jembatan penghubung ini. Hanya terlihat beberapa remaja saling berkumpul disisi lain. Juga anak-anak yang saling berlarian -merebutkan sesuatu.

"Hmm?" Naruto bergumam menyahuti. Dan sesaat mendapati tatapan kesal dari Sakura.

"Kau bilang tak akan datang.." Tambahnya. Memukul bahu lelaki itu pelan dengan sebelah tangannya. Merasa gemas.

Naruto menumpukan sebelah tangannya pada besi penyekat jembatan yang begitu dingin terasa dipermukaan kulit. Iris langitnya berpencar sejenak sebelum kembali bertumpu kepada Sakura. "Pekerjaanku sudah beres jadi ku sempatkan kemari." Balasnya tenang. Sakura memincingkan mata kearah lelaki pirang itu. Merasa kurang percaya dengan jawab yang diberikan.

"Benarkah? Aku masih tak percaya. Kau pasti sengaja ingin membuatku kecewa bukan dengan mengatakan tak bisa datang..." Tebak Sakura sebelum kemudian terkikik pelan. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi datar biasa.

Membuat Sakura menghentikan tawa, menelan ludah. "Ada apa?"

"Kau kecewa jika aku tak datang?" Perkataan -pertanyaan- Naruto dengan telak memaku Sakura ditempat. Wajah wanita itu menghangat. Dalam hati, memaki karena tak bisa mengontrol bibirnya untuk berucap. Apalagi didepan Naruto yang gampang membaca suasaan.

Ia lihat senyum samar di bibir lelaki itu. Tak pelak membuat Sakura salah tingkah dengan jantung berdegup. "Tidak.." Ia menelan kembali air liurnya guna membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Berusaha mencari kata sanggahan yang tepat. "Kau salah dengar. Aku justru senang jika kau tak datang..." Bohongnya. Benar-benar buruk sekali.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura tahu, Naruto tengah menggodanya.

"Tentu saja.." Jawabnya mantap. "...bukankah kau juga senang jika aku tak dirumah. Kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan seseorang diluar sana...mungkin" Sakura sebenarnya hanya bermaksud mencandai Naruto. Tapi sekarang raut lelaki itu terlihat serius. Apa ia salah bicara?

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya lelaki itu memastikan. Sakura membisu. Naruto memutar bola matanya. Menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "...padahal aku adalah seorang suami yang sangat setia."

Sakura yang kini justru terlihat memutar dua bola mata indahnya. Malas. _Annoyed._ "Oh _dear,_ kau mengatakan itu setelah entah berapa banyak wanita yang telah kau manjakan dengan penismu itu?" Ucap Sakura, frontal. Masa bodoh.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. "Sepertinya ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu, _Love._.." Mata birunya memandang -memperingatkan Sakura bahwa mereka sedang berada ditempat umum.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Memang kau peduli ?" Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, menarik tangannya dari saku jaket dan melingkarkannya dibahu Sakura. Wanita itu kembali berbicara. "..Aku hanya berpikir. Kau dulu mengatakan tak akan lepas tanggungjawab dari hal yang pernah kau buat. Apa jika setiap gadis yang kau tiduri hamil dan meminta pertanggung jawaban, kau akan menikahi mereka?"

Mata biru Naruto terarah pada sungai dibawah sana. Mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Aku tahu itu tak akan mungkin terjadi..." Jawabnya tenang.

Sakura menautkan alis. Tak paham. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto memandang Sakura kembali. "Aku yakin kau tak ingin mendengarnya..." Nadanya terdengar usil.

Sakura cemberut. "Jawab saja. Apa susahnya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "_Fine._." Ia merapatkan tubuh Sakura pada dirinya sendiri ketika angin kembali bertiup. " Hanya ada satu wanita bodoh didunia ini yang tidur denganku tanpa mau menggunakan pengaman dan membiarkan spermaku memenuhi rahimnya.." Kata Naruto santai. "...atau mungkin dia tak tahu apa itu gunanya kon-" Sakura membungkam bibir Naruto erat dengan tangannya. Mencegah Naruto untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajahnya merah padam.

Ia menarik tangannya saat merasa Naruto tak akan bicara kembali.

Oh sial. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

Sepertinya Naruto sengaja ingin membuatnya malu dengan kalimatnya itu.

Dan apa-apaan mereka membicarakan hal itu ditempat seperti ini?

"Bisakah kita mengganti topik?" Sakura bertanya pelan. Wajahnya masih merona.

"Bukankah kau yang mulai?"

"Narutoo.." Sakura memekik kecil. Suaminya itu kadang-kadang sangat menyebalkan.

"Baiklah.." Pelukan dibahu Sakura semakin erat. Ia mencium puncak kepala istrinya lalu berbisik. "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Malam semakin dingin.." Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju, ia membalas, mencium pipi Naruto sekilas dan mereka melangkah menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu terselenggara dengan begitu apik. Para tamu undangan berpakaian menawan dan terlihat wajah-wajah bahagia disana. Sakura dan Naruto turut menyaksikan jalannya pengucapan ikrar. Dan ia tak kuasa menangis di pelukan Naruto saat kakaknya dan Shion telah resmi. Naruto bahkan sempat menggodanya, mengatakan bahwa, kenapa ia menangis di pernikahan orang lain sementara saat pernikahan sendiri tidak. Sakura hanya mencubit pelan pinggang suaminya sebagai bentuk balasan.

Ino juga berada disana sebagai pengiring pengantin. Ia masih ingat, saat kedatangan sahabatnya itu, suasana heboh langsung terjadi akibat omelan panjang Ino pada Kiba karena lupa menjemputnya di bandara. Sakura tak sabar menunggu kakak satunya lagi juga menikah. Pasti akan menyenangkan.

Pesta pernikahannya sangat elegan dengan dominan warna putih disetiap dekorasinya.

"Aku merasa sedikit mual.." Sakura meletakan piring di tangannya keatas meja. Ia memandang kearah Naruto yang tengah menatapnya. "...aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

"Perluku antar..?" Tawarnya. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar." Dan ia bergegas menjauh dari sana, berjalan kearah sisi lain gedung menuju kamar mandi. Perutnya sedikit bergejolak, mungkin terlalu banyak makan. Sakura tak kuasa menolak makanan lezat yang tersuguhkan disana.

Sakura sekedar membasuh wajahnya. Membiarkan _make up_ nya meluntur, meraih beberapa lembar tisu dan mengelap wajahnya hingga kering. Tak berapa lama ia keluar dari kamar mandi sembari memberesi barang-barangnya dalam tas.

"Senang melihatmu lagi..." Suara berat itu menghentikan pergerakan Sakura. Ia berhenti dan mengangkat wajah. Matanya membulat, mendapati seseorang yang sebenarnya paling tak ingin ia temui sekarang ini. "..apa kabar sakura?"

Mata hijaunya bergerak gelisah, ia melirik lorong disana. Sepi dan ia tak bisa berkutik ketika Gaara berjalan lebih mendekat. Sakura sedikit mundur, membuat jarak. Matanya menatap awas pada lelaki itu. "Kenapa kau bisa disini, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura berusaha mengembalikan atmosfir yang terasa tak enak.

Lelaki itu mengedikan bahu. "Undangan." Jawabnya santai.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, dengan kaku menganggukan kepala mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai jumpa, Gaara." Sakura bergegas, namun ketika ia melewati sosok didepannya. Lengannya tertahan. Gaara menariknya kuat, hingga Sakura hampir saja limbung. Ia mnyipitkan mata, tak suka tindakan yang dilakukan lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Lepas Gaara..." Rasanya Sakura ingin berteriak minta tolong. Dimana sosok sahabat baik hatinya dulu? Kenapa Gaara bersikap seperti ini?

"Apa kau tahu..." Cengkaraman Gaara semakin erat, Sakura meringis dibuatnya. "...bagaimana perasaanku selama ini. Kau seenaknya menghancurkanku berkeping-keping lalu bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya dimana hatimu, Sakura?" Nada suara itu meninggi. Pelupuk mata Sakura mulai berair. Ia merasakan firasat buruk menghantuinya.

"Kumohon lepas, Gaara.." Sakura mencoba berontak namun semakin ia melakukan semakin sakit ia rasakan. "..ini telah berakhir." Nada Sakura terdengar frustasi. "...kau juga akan mendapatkan yang terbaik Gaara."

"Diamlah..." Gaara membentak. Dan Sakura masih berontak, tanpa sengaja cengkaraman Gaara melonggar membuat Sakura yang tengah menarik tangan sekuat tenaga tak dapat mengendalikan diri ketika tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang dengan cepat. Membentur dinding di belakangnya, dan terhantam jatuh ke lantai dengan keras tanpa bisa dicegah.

Sakura menggerang sakit. Perutnya terasa tercabik-cabik. Terlalu sakit dan menyakitkan. Ia meringgis dalam menahan kesakitannya. Matanya terpejam, lalu terbuka lagi. Pandangannya mengabur karena sakit yang tak bisa ia redam. Mata miliknya sempat melirik kearah kakinya, dimana darah telah mengalir disana.

"Na-naaruto.." Dan ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

.

.

.

"Brengsek, ku bunuh kau Sabaku..."

Naruto menarik kerah baju Gaara kasar. Melayangkan tinjunya kuat-kuat kearah pipi lelaki itu. Mengenai dengan telak hingga sudut bibir lelaki itu sobek. Tersungkur jatuh. Naruto masih tersulut, ia merunduk melayangkan lagi kepalan tanganya.

**_Bughh_**.

Pipi Gaara terhantam kuat, membuatnya terbatuk. Tak melawan tindakan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Haahh?" Teriak Naruto kalap. Ia tak pernah semarah ini seumur hidupnya. Ia masih tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi pada istrinya. Ketika ia masih berada dimeja makan tadi, Kiba tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya mengatakan Sakura mengalami pendarahan. Dan ia baru mengetahui semua terjadi karena ulah Sabaku, setelah mendengar cerita Ino yang terisak.

"Kau bajingan.."

**_Bughhh._**

Kini pukulan itu menggapai pipi kanan Gaara. Membuat wajah putih disana berlebam dengan darah mengalir. Naruto tak peduli. Bahkan membunuhnya sekalipun akan ia lakukan.

"Naruto cukup..." Sasori meraih lengan Naruto berusaha menjauhkan lelaki itu dari Gaara. "Ini dirumah sakit, jangan membuat kekacauan."

Naruto menepis, mengarahkan tinjunya lagi. Mata Gaara setengah terpejam karena pukulan-pukulan itu. Hampir pingsan. Tak kuasa menggerakan tubuhnya. Ia anggap pukulan Naruto ini sebagai bayaran karena telah membuat Sakura mengalami kejadian ini. Ia sendiri tak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Cukup Naruto...Kiba bantu aku." Kiba dan Sasori menarik Naruto dari atas tubuh Sabaku. Lelaki pirang itu menghempaskan tangannya kasar dari cengkaraman Sasori dan Gaara. Mata langitnya, masih menatap Gaara yang terkapar dengan sengit.

"Beruntung aku tak benar-benar membunuhmu.." Katanya tajam. "...jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada istri dan anakku. Kupastikan kau tak akan pernah hidup tenang." Desisnya marah.

Shion dan Ino yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menangis. Acara pernikahanpun terpaksa terhenti ketika Sakura dilarikan dirumah sakit. Sejak masuk dua jam lalu diruang unit gawat darurat, dokter masih belum keluar. Mereka semua berdoa dalam kekalutan, semoga Sakura dan bayinya baik-baik saja.

"Tenang Naruto.." Kiba menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sesaat ketika ia hendak duduk, pintu disana terbuka. Dokter yang menangani Sakura keluar, melepas masker yang dikenakannya.

"Maaf, suami da-"

"Saya suaminya dokter..." Naruto memotong, bergerak mendekat pada dokter tersebut. Melihat raut sang dokter membuat Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. Tidak bisa. Tak mungkin.

"Maaf, saya hanya bisa menyelamatkan istri anda. Bayi dalam kandunganya..."

Tidak.

Naruto tak ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat yang menyakitkan itu. Ia tak bisa. Sakura, bagaimana dengan istrinya jika sampai mengetahui hal ini? Bagaimana bisa...

Naruto tak ingin seperti ini.

Ini terasa tak adil.

.

.

.

"Dia membutuhkanmu, Naruto..." Sasori menepuk pundak Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu berdiri didepan pintu ruang perawatan Sakura. Ia kaku, sulit untuk menggerakan tangan membuka pintu didepannya ini agar terbuka. Ibunya dan Ino berada didalam. Sakura telah sadar, dan Naruto mencoba menguatkan hati untuk melihat keadaan istrinya.

Perlahan tangannya meraih daun pintu, membuka pelan hingga tak ada decitan. Ibu dan Ino menoleh kearahnya ketika melihat sosok dirinya disana. Mereka berdua berdiri, Kushina mencium puncak kepala Sakura sebelum kemudian melangkah untuk pergi.

Mata ibunya terlihat basah, wanita itu menepuk pipinya pelan tanpa berkata-kata sebelum keluar dari sana menutup pintu. Istrinya disana. Duduk ditengah ranjang, menekuk kedua lutut, memeluk erat dengan wajah tenggelam disana. Naruto mendekat perlahan dan istrinya tiba-tiba mengangkat wajah.

Mereka berpandangan. Wajah Sakura penuh airmata. Dan semakin tak kuasa ketika ia melihat Naruto disana. Tangan ringkihnya meraih kemeja depan Naruto erat ketika lelaki itu berdiri disamping ranjang. Menangis tanpa bisa ia cegah. Menenggelamkan wajah didada lelaki itu dan membasahi kemejanya dengan airmata.

"Bayi kita, Naruto..." Sakura terisak. Masih berdiri, Naruto memeluk Sakura. Membelai helai merah muda itu dengan lembut. "Ak-aku ibu yang tak berguna. Ak-aku..."

"Ssshhh, tidak Sakura. Tenanglah." Tubuh istrinya bergetar, ia bisa merasakan itu. Merasakan kepahitan dan kesakitan yang Sakura alami. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa agar menenangkan istrinya sekarang. Ia merasa bodoh, merasa tak berhasil menjadi seorang suami bagi Sakura.

"Dia..dia pergi Naruto..."

Ketika Sakura semakin jatuh dalam tangisnya, Naruto hanya bisa memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat. Mencoba menguatkan Sakura melalui pelukannya.

_Kita bisa melalui ini, Sakura._

_Pasti._

.

.

.

Sakura telah keluar dari rumah sakit seminggu lalu. Wajahnya masih terlihat merapuh. Tubuh, rambutnya tak terurus. Badannya yang dulu terlihat lebih gemuk kini kembali kurus karena jarang menyentuh makanan. Ia lebih suka merenung, mengabaikan keberadaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sering sekali menjerit ketika tengah malam karena mimpi buruk yang dialaminya.

"Makanlah, Sakura." Naruto meyodorkan sesendok bubur pada Sakura. Ia menepis kasar hingga sendok itu terpelanting jatuh dan mengotori lantai kamar. Naruto beranjak berdiri, matanya berubah menajam. "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Sakura.." Suara Naruto meninggi. Ia marah melihat Sakura bersikap seperti ini. Menghakimi dirinya sendiri. Naruto tak bisa melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti. Ia ingin istrinya kembali seperti dulu. Ia ingin melihat warna merona dipipi pucat itu lagi. Ingin melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti sedia kala.

"Jangan meratapi semua yang berlalu..."

Sakura menoleh. Kini mata hijau yang meredup itu terlihat menyipit pada Naruto. "Kau mudah mengatakan itu Naruto.." Ia berteriak, membalas ucapan lelaki itu dengan nada marah. "Kau tak tahu rasanya..." Ia terisak kembali. Suaranya mengecil." Kau mudah untuk menganggap semua baik-baik saja dan setelah ini kau...kau akan menceraikanku..." Dan suara Sakura tertelan dalam kepedihan.

Naruto membeku di tempat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat disisi tubuh. Ia menghela nafas, bergerak dan menarik Sakura hingga wanita itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Menghempaskan tubuh Sakura pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Berhentilah bicara." Naruto memeluknya erat. Suaranya melembut. Ia mencium puncak kepala Sakura saat merasakan istrinya itu masih terisak keras dengan tubuh bergetar. "...kau tahu aku tak akan melakukanya." Naruto melepaskan dekapannya. Tangannya bergerak meraih dagu Sakura, mengangkatnya sedikit hingga keduanya kembali terjerat dalam pandangan. Ia menghapuskan airmata Sakura disana dengan jemarinya. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan sekalipun tak akan melepasmu." Dan ia memeluk Sakura kembali. Meletak dagunya pada bahu wanita itu. "Harusnya kau menyadari itu..." Ia berbisik pelan.

Ketika kalimat itu terucap dari bibir disana, Sakura semakin bergetar, melingkarkan tangan dipunggung Naruto membalas pelukan lelaki itu. "Aku tahu..." Suara Sakura serak. " Terimakasih Naruto." Ia menarik seulas senyum. Nadanya bergetar, namun hatinya tak lagi sesakit dulu. Ia merasakan hangat tak terkira. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto tersenyum, semakin mempererat rengkuhannya. Dan ia memejamkan mata, menikmati kenyaman ini.

Saat cinta berdiri disisi keduanya. Menyelimuti dalam damai.

Maka pernikahan ini telah berubah haluan.

.

.

.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajah didada Naruto. Sebelah tangannya melingkari sisi perut lelaki itu. Meresapi bagaimana aroma dari tubuh Naruto yang menguar hingga membuatnya merasa nyaman. _Something like a drug._

Ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya guna menatap Naruto. Lelaki itu telah memejamkan kedua matanya, tapi Sakura tahu ia belum benar-benar tertidur. "Apa setiap hari kau selalu menghabiskan satu botol parfum?" Sakura setengah bergumam, tak peduli itu mengusik Naruto.

"Perlukah aku menjawab?" Naruto masih memejamkan matanya. Tangannya yang melingkar dipunggung Sakura semakin erat memeluk. Sakura memajukkan bibir kesal. "Kau masih bermimpi buruk?" Naruto mengalihkan topik.

Sakura menggeleng pelan."Tidak lagi. Sekarang aku merasa bosan dirumah..." Adunya. Sesaat kedua mata Naruto terbuka. Alisnya saling bertaut. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya hingga posisi miring dan kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kita mungkin bisa liburan..." Katanya tenang. Membelai pipi Sakura dengan tangannya yang lain.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Bukan itu yang ku maksudkan..."

"Tapi kita memang belum pernah bulan madu..." Naruto memotong. Mencubit ujung hidung Sakura pelan. "..bukankah bulan madu menyenangkan?!"

Sakura menyentuhkan kedua dahi mereka. Menutup kedua matanya. "Hanya senang-senang saja yang selalu kau pikirkan?" Ia bergumam dan sesaat merasakan bibir Naruto mencuri ciuman darinya. Singkat. Ia membuka mata, mendengus pelan. "Benar bukan?"

Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Sakura. "Kau boleh memilih tempat yang ingin kau tuju." Sakura tahu jika Naruto tak bisa dibantah kali ini. Ia memeluk kembali tubuh lelaki itu.

"Baiklah..." Bisiknya dengan mata tertutup. "..aku akan memikirkannya."

_"Good..."_ Naruto menarik selimut membungkus tubuh keduanya. _"And now, sleep.._" Titahnya.

Sakura mengangguk, semakin merapatkan tubuh. "_Night, love.."_

_"Good night..."_

_._

_._

_._

Satu bulan. Dua bulan. Tiga bulan.

Sakura terlihat telah kembali pada dirinya. Wajahnya juga selalu nampak berbinar tak semurung dulu. Ia kembali bekerja di perusahaan lamanya. Naruto sempat menolak, namun Sakura bersikeras dan kali ini Naruto mengalah. Sakura merasa senang. Lengkap. Mereka benar-benar menjalani rumah tangga mereka dengan baik. Ia menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini bisa berada disisi seorang Naruto. Dulu bahkan ia tak pernah berpikir akan menuai akhir seperti ini.

Ia mencintai Naruto.

Dan Naruto mencintai dirinya.

Semua sempurna.

Ia jadi paham apa yang dimaksudkan Tayuya dulu. Dari awal Gaara bukan takdirnya.

Naruto lah, tujuannya.

Beberapa minggu lalu Gaara bertandang ke rumahnya. Meminta maaf. Saat itu Naruto sempat marah, namun Sakura bisa meredam nya dan mereka duduk, membicarakan semua baik-baik. Sakura tak akan menyalahkan siapapun, semua telah berjalan dengan semestinya. Ia memaafkan Gaara dan masih ingin menjalin pertemanan dengan lelaki itu.

"Ada masalah?" Sedikit tersentak mendengar baritone rendah itu. Sakura menarik senyum dan menggeleng pelan kepada Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Wanita itu meraih sendok dan kembali menikmati _ice cream_ kesukaannya. Menatap layar datar televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah _reality show_. "Wajahmu terlihat berpikir serius tadi..."

Sakura menekuk lututnya diatas sofa. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, masih menikmati _ice cream _nya. "Tidak. Aku hanya...apa kau tak merasa ini seperti mimpi?" Sakura menatap lekat-lekat wajah suaminya. Menunggu respon.

Naruto menaikan alis. "Mimpi?" Gumamnya.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Bukankah beberapa waktu lalu kita masih perang dingin?! Dan sekarang lihatlah..."

Naruto masih berwajah datar. "Biasa saja." Katanya tak tertarik.

Sakura memekik gemas. Ia menarik satu telinga Naruto dan lelaki itu terpaksa mengaduh dalam geraman. "_Don't do that._"

Sakura tak mendengarkan. _"Don't care." _Ia beralih mencubit pipi Naruto. Tertawa melihat reaksi yang Naruto berikan. Bahkan ketika _ice cream_ dalam genggamannya terjatuh diatas karpet, ia tak peduli.

_"Stop..."_

_"No way..."_

"Sakura..."

_"I don't hear anything.."_

_"Ok, Fine..." _Naruto berhasil menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura, mencengkram lembut. Wanita itu bungkam. Menunggu. Suara Naruto begitu berat, dengan pandangan mata berbeda. Sakura bisa menerka apa yang tengah lelaki itu pikirkan. Dan ketika lelaki itu mendekat, berbisik. _"I'll rape you, right now..."_

...Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Gugup.

_"Do it."_

**-END-**

**-TERIMAKASIH-**

**Saran:**

**Segera hubungi dokter mata terdekat jika merasakan mata mulai pedih dan mengabur setelah membaca fic ini.**

**Sign**


End file.
